A Whirlwind of Headspins
by LakiaSilver
Summary: If she just walked ever so slowly she could escape this insanity. "Ginny, I've loved you ever since I first saw you on the platform to Hogwarts! Wait, Ginny! Where are you going! Ginny!" Harry said panicked as he watched Ginny backing away slowly. Draco Malfoy watched as Harry ran after Ginny, his signature smirk gracing his lips. 'This is going to be one interesting year…'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first time I've published one of my writings in a long time, so I hope that you all like it :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the crazy idea's/plot lines I've stuck these poor characters with... :P

Chapter One

The Insanity Of It All

Ginny Weasley felt as though her world was spinning. This was crazy! He's just so... so... Maybe if she walked away slowly he wouldn't notice. Keeping her frantic smile on her face she started taking a small step backwards. If she just walked ever so slowly, maybe she could escape his insanity.

"Ginny, I've loved you ever since I first saw you on the platform to Hogwarts! Wait, Ginny! Where are you going?! GINNY!" Harry Potter looked panicked as he watched Ginny backing away slowly, then turn into a full run. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that Harry had started to chase her down the corridor. _'Bloody hell! Why me?!'_ she thought angrily as she rounded a corner, her wavy red hair flying around her face, brown eye's wide with panic and anger. She did take note that she was running in the school uniform skirt and small heels, but as a gryfindor quidditch chaser, she was pretty agile. Unfortunately, so was Harry Potter, being the house seeker of course. He proved this by keeping on her heels, chasing her like she was some sort of golden snitch. Cursing to herself she made another turn and dashed into the library, quickly finding a hiding place before Harry could catch up to her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched as Potter ran after the Weasley girl, his signature smirk gracing his lips. _'__This is going to be one interesting year…' _He looked around the rest of the corridor as students of all years were leaving their first classes, heading towards their next. It was the beginning of his 6th year and everyone was still buzzing from their first day of classes. Some were still gawking at the scene they had just witnessed, a couple girls giggling and a few boys shaking their heads. He had a free period and was just relaxing for a moment. Granted, his version of relaxing was sneering at the first years and intimidating them. He looked down his nose at a particular first year Gryfindor as she stared up at him in awe. She was small, had wispy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was gazing up at him as if he had just preformed the most amazing spell she had ever seen. His eyes narrowed at her petite form.

"What are _you_ looking at?" She was not phased by the hostile tone in his question and seemed to actually be inching closer. His narrowed eyes suddenly turned to a surprised and somewhat disgusted look as he soon realized what her problem was.

"You are so beautiful..." She whispered towards him, inching closer still. He had to take a step back but soon realized that she had him almost pinned against the wall. _'Bleeding hell!' _He reached out suddenly and grabbed her shoulder, making her gasp with excitement and smile almost dreamily at him, then shoved her to the side as he made what would have been an elegant retreat; had he not almost tripped over her school bag. After straightening his robes and brushing back his eye-length white-blonde hair, he held his head high and continued down the corridor towards the library as if nothing had happened. As soon as he found a chance to hide, he took it - gracefully of course.

* * *

Ginny was sitting under one of the tables in the library somewhere near the restricted section. She was holding her breath as she saw Harry's sneakers stop for a moment before moving on. Once they were out of sight she let out the breath she had been holding, sounding almost relieved as she did. That's when she noticed a pair of nice dress pants with polished dress shoes sitting in a chair at the table she was currently hiding under. She realized quickly that they belonged to a boy. If this boy discovered her down here... well that was just too many uncomfortable questions she just did not want to answer. Glancing around she decided to make her way to the nearest bookshelves, crawling on her hands and knee's, hoping the boy seated at her hiding place wouldn't notice her. She was inching away from the table when her hip brushed against his leg and a voice whispered ever so delicately,

"Leaving so soon Weaslette?" Closing her eyes and silently cursing, she came the to realization that the boy with nice dress pants, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Ginny quickly stood up and straightened out her skirt, brushing off any dust. Without even looking at him she simply said, "I was just retrieving my... quill! You see, when I dropped it by mistake, it rolled under this table!" After a silent moment she heard him half chuckle at her excuse. She glared at him in return. Draco was reading what looked to be a book on dark arts, but rested it on the table, a delicate finger holding his page. He leaned back in his chair slightly to look at her while he spoke.

"That was a terrible lie Weasley. For one thing, quills do not simply roll when they fall, the feather usually stops that from happening, and for another thing, I don't see you holding the quill you so bravely saved from under my table." Ginny's face fell and his infamous smirk spread over his features, his eyes twinkling as he had caught her in an obvious lie.

"Yeah, well what do you know Malfoy?!" She spat out at him then turned to leave. Ignoring the fact that she was walking away he turned back to the book in his hand and spoke in a slightly amused tone.

"I know I saw Potter heading in that direction just a few moments ago, he seemed rather eager to find someone..." Ginny stopped in her tracks looking around frantically. "Avoiding Potter now are we?" She turned and glared at him once more.

"Shut it Malfoy..." She practically whispered while slowly backing up towards the bookshelves, glancing in every direction to make sure no one saw. Malfoy put his book down, rolling his eyes at her.

"Really Weasley? I thought you-" He was cut off by the library door being thrown open, echoing throughout. Draco suddenly ducked under the table and Ginny gave him a funny look as he put a finger to his lips in a panicky motion to keep her silent, his eyes wide. He had looked elegant sitting in the chair previously, but now his clothes were ruffled and the clear panic on his features was a little amusing to her.

"Have you seen him? Have you seen this amazing and beautiful man?!" A first year with blonde hair and small frame was racing around the library very excitedly with what looked to be a photograph of Draco that had obviously been taken without his knowledge. In the photo it seemed like he was sneering at all the younger students that passed him in the corridor as he stood next to a wall, and it looked as though it had been taken from a distance. Realization dawned on Ginny's face as she slowly smiled at Draco and took a step forward, lifting a hand as if to get this girls attention.

* * *

When Draco saw the mischievous look on Ginny Weasleys' face he panicked. With out a single thought except to stop her, he pounced. Just as Ginny took a step forward from her hiding spot, he had leapt from his position under the table, grabbing her around the waist and making them both fall to the ground in-between the book shelves she had previously been trying to hide in. With an Oomph! and a grunt on his part, they landed in a heap on the floor. Without giving her a chance to complain he quickly placed a hand over her mouth and looked behind them to see if anyone had noticed. After making sure no one had just witnessed this peculiar scene, he glared down at her flailing form, which was currently scratching and kicking at him, and whispered sharply.

"Don't make a sound and I will let go, and for the love of merlin please stop thrashing about! Your making this very uncomfortable!" With that she suddenly went still and her eyes widened. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity before he realized what she was thinking. His own eyes widened, "Oh no! Not at all what I meant Weasley!" _'Damn it!'_ He immediately scrambled up and backed away a step. Ginny had also quickly gotten up and took a step back, her eyes still wide and looking at him slightly horrified. She was still silent though as he glanced around a corner seeing the blonde still looking for him. When he turned back to her she had a huge grin on her face. This made him a little uneasy... What was this girl up to now? Ginny Weasley was just as notorious as her twin brothers Fred and George for causing mischief. He had a good reason to be nervous by that look. She crossed her arms under her chest, pushing her breasts up a little as she did. The school uniform shaped her body perfectly, and brought thoughts of those naughty school girl pictures Blaise Zabini had shown him from some muggle magazine. He quickly looked back up to her horrible grinning face, trying to ignore the fact that he had even noticed her breasts, let alone the rest of his thoughts. Giving her a nasty sneer he hoped would wipe the smile off her face, he was surprised at her next words.

"You're hiding from a little girl." Her grin only seemed to get wider at her own statement. He scoffed and looked at the bookshelf.

"Malfoy's do not hide, least of all from a silly little girl." He cringed as she outright laughed at him, then panicked as he heard the first years voice even closer,

"Lovey?! Are you here?!" Her excited and almost panicked voice seemed to radiate around him. He could also hear the distant Shhhh's of Madam Pince, as she was obviously chasing down the wild and loud first year student.

In Draco's panic he grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled him with her as he moved further back in the bookshelves, turning corners until he got into the restricted section. pulling out his wand and saying a quick alohomora, he opened the door, locked it behind them and quickly pulled her behind one of the shelves. He watched carefully as the blonde walked past them looking excited and also a little confused. Then suddenly Madam Pince was there, and all in a whisper started lecturing the girl while dragging her out of the library, the blond trying desperately to get out of her grasp while yelling for 'her love'.

* * *

Ginny watched as Draco breathed a sigh of relief and seemed to relax his shoulders for a minute. It seemed so surreal, Her... here with Malfoy. She looked around and realized he had brought them to the restricted section of the library. She had never been here before. It looked... well creepy to be honest. The books were stacked neatly on the shelves but there were cobwebs everywhere and few books seemed to be breathing. There was a particular small book that caught her attention. Sitting atop a few large volumes it looked as though it had very large and sharply pointed teeth for it's size. It was quivering in it's spot and seemed to be on the verge of moving.

Looking back at Draco, she sighed.

"Look, not that this wasn't fun and all, but I'm late for muggle studies." Not entirely true... this was actually her free period and she didn't even take muggle studies, but she needed an excuse to get out of here before things got more awkward.

"No one's stopping you Weasley. " He sneered at her, seeming to become his self again after the first year was safely gone. Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed past him, she tried opening the door from the restricted section and quickly realized it was locked. Whispering alohomora to the lock with her wand, she then opened the door and tried to walk away with her head held high.

"Oh hey Potter..." Ginny froze and ducked behind a book shelf her heart racing with panic. that's when she hear his sinister laugh. Glaring behind the book shelf she saw Malfoy practically folded over with laughter. Ginny gave him a good glare before stomping out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all who've read the first chapter! You guys are amazing! I'll admit, I already had this chapter written, I guess I was just waiting to post it while I worked on the third. :) And thank you for those following the story as well! You've made my day! :D

And thank you to those who've reviewed! I appreciate it a lot! I'm grateful they were all good reviews but I also do appreciate the bad ones as they usually tell me what I need to fix :) I'm sorry to say there isn't a whole lot of Draco in this chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it!

Chapter Two

What Have You Done?!

Ginny stormed her way up to the dormitory, still fuming over her Malfoy encounter as well as Harry's sudden obsessiveness towards her, but on her way she noticed a particular set of twins. They were snickering behind a statue of an older looking wizard with a top hat as they watched Hermione Granger fawn over her brother, Ron, who was an astonishing shade of red. The goofy grin on his face and the way she was touching his chest while she twisted side to side said more than Ginny personally wanted to know. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the sight. 'Wait a minute... I've never seen 'Mione act like that before...' She looked back at the twins who seemed to be giving each other silent high fives without looking at each other, grinning mischievously.

Ginny stormed right up to them and smack them both on the back of their heads.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed.

"What was-"

"That for?" Fred and George said, finishing each others sentences. They were rubbing their heads and looking at her slightly amused.

"Geez Gin, Acting a little like Mum there are we?" Fred said now fully smiling at her while George put a hand on his hip, smiling as well.

"Are you two responsible for this?!" Even as she asked, she knew the answer.

"Responsible?" Fred looked at her with shocked curiosity,

"For what?" George feigned innocence.

"Oh don't even! You know what!" She pointed to Ron's blushing face and Hermione's fawning form.

"Oh, That!" They said in unison. they both gave her humorous smile. "We may have had something to do with it, but it's all in good fun!" George said wryly. Fred smiled and put an arm around his sister.

"You see, we know they're both mad for each other, but our little won-won would never get up the courage to do anything about it." Fred said nodding towards their brother.

"And Hermione, well she just needed to loosen up is all!" George said swinging his arm over Ginny's other shoulder. Not that Ginny didn't agree with them, but it was still wrong. She tried to hide her smile as Hermione whispered something in Ron's ear, making them turn an almost purple shade before his grin got even wider.

"Fred, George, you know what you did isn't right, she's hardly herself! Look at her, She's like some love sick puppy..." The thoughts of how Harry was acting this morning popped into her head.

"Oh c'mon Gin! She'll be fine!" George said slapping her shoulder as the boys started to wander away from her.

"Wait right there you two!" Ginny yelled at them, her voice suddenly filled with anger. Their eye's widened for a moment glancing at each other, but did not move from their spot.

"What did you do to Harry?" She looked at them sternly. They looked at each other again but this time they looked confused.

Their genuine looks of confusion told Ginny all she needed to know. Her eyes widened slightly in fear and shock as she quickly put together the information. Whatever they did, they obviously didn't realize it had effected Harry too, and if it was affecting Harry, how many others were they unaware of? She thought back to the little blond that was stalking Malfoy and-

"Oh no... What have you two done?!"

* * *

Draco skirted past a few younger students and started toward the dungeons. He just wanted to get back to his warm, safe slytherin common room. That's right, unlike what I'm sure most of the students at Hogwarts believe, slytherin common room was actually a warm and welcoming place. That is, if you enjoyed the dark shades of silver and green, nasty sneers, and the general hostile attitude of the house students. For Draco, it was quite comforting. He couldn't wait to get to one of those black high back leather chairs in front of a roaring fire. For one thing, he knew that the little first year gryffindor wouldn't be there. He'd be safe. Not that he was hiding from her, He just didn't feel like being fawned over at the moment.

_'Yeah, you keep telling yourself that...'_ Draco sneered at his own thoughts. Ok, so maybe he was hiding, not that anyone needed to know that.

As he passed a corridor he saw a girl with bushy brown hair practically climbing on a red headed boy around his age. He paused with a smirk on his face, about to say something that would've embarrassed them at being caught, but then started choking on the words before they even left his mouth.

_'Oh come on! That's just disgusting!'_

As he stood there, horrified at the sight and feeling his stomach turn, he lifted a delicate hand to his mouth in hopes to prevent himself from vomiting. Granger was practically on top of Weasley devouring his face. He felt his stomach lurch and quickly sped away from the sight before him.

In the back of his mind he thought of how out of character this was for Granger, Not that he ever truly took notice of her actions, but publicly trying to... He shuddered, not able to complete the thought.

After a few moments his stomach seemed to have settled and looking around he realized he had no idea of where he was. He looked around the empty hallway trying to guess which way to go, when the shrill voice of a little girl echoed through the hallways.

"DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVELY?! I MISS YOU! WHERE'D YOU GO?!"

Groaning, he closed his eyes. _'What is wrong with this girl? It's like she's obsessed, almost as bad as Pansy!'_ He thought to himself, remembering how Pansy would fawn over him and grope him in public. He used to pretend that's what he wanted because that was what his_ father_ had wanted, but honestly it was just disturbing. Pansy was absolutely disgusting with a pug face and a despicable attitude. However, she was a pureblood with lots of money, so his father had insisted on indulging her and her family. He heard the girls shrill voice screaming his name again and started thinking hard about where to hide.

_'shit, I need a place to wait her out...'_ When he opened his eyes after hearing the voice getting closer he was shocked to see a large door in front of him, when he could've sworn it wasn't there before. He was a little suspicious of it, but after hearing the girls voice again he quickly opened the door, swiftly walked past it and shut the door silently behind him. He listened carefully through the door but couldn't hear anything. After a few more minutes of listening for the girl, he shrugged slightly and turned to observe his surroundings. He immediately had a grin on his face.

This was obviously no normal room. It looked similar to the Slytherin common room, except it was definitely much warmer, the black leather couches seemed comforting and there was a grand fireplace that had a blazing fire going. There was a couple of chairs set off to the side with one of his favorite games, wizards chess, set up waiting for some players. There seemed to be a large bookshelf set in one corner near the couches and fireplace, filled with books from all subjects and genres. He saw one that looked similar to the one he was reading in the library earlier and grinned. There were green and silver drapes around the walls and there seemed to be a large four poster bed in one corner, similar to the one he had at the Malfoy Mansion. Black silk sheets, large down feather pillows and a what looked to be a very soft forest green comforter.

_'Oh yeah... I could hide here forever... Not that I'm hiding.' _He went over to the bookshelf and picked up the book he had been reading in the library. Settling himself on one of the large couches, he laid back opening the book to the last page he had been reading.

* * *

"Oi! Now Gin, we're your brothers..."

"Remember you love us, we taught you all-"

"Well, most-"

"Of our tricks!"

The twins had their hands up and were backing away slowly as their youngest sibling and only sister looked as though she was going to pummel them into the ground. The were especially nervous considering they had seen first hand just how talented she was with the bat-bogey hex. She had her hand on her wand, but it wasn't pointed at them... yet.

"How could you do this?! Do you even realize what you've done?!" Ginny was fuming, glaring at her brothers. She was so infuriated at just how bad this situation might be.

"Explain yourselves...NOW!" She shouted at them. At first Fred and George had looked a little scared of their younger sibling, but as they started to recall their story of 'Operation Chocolate Love' (they were snickering at each other over what they thought was a hilarious yet ingenuous name) They started to grin and talk animatedly on just how they had tricked one of the smartest witches of their time into ingesting one of their creations.

"You see, all we had to do was infuse our love potion-" Fred started saying,

"A very well done brewed potion by us I might add-" George interrupted.

"Into the chocolates that we had prepared for just the right moment."  
"All we had to do was simply owl them to her during dinner-"  
"With a romantic note of course by a secret admirer."  
"And of course the chocolates had to be her favorite, that muggle brand 'gear-ar-DEH-lee'?"  
"We just knew she'd eat them right up, dark chocolate is her favorite-"  
"Don't ask how we know, we just do. Just like we know you fancy a little fire whiskey with your pumpkin juice at dinner and your insatiable crush for one Blaize Zabini."

They smirked at her when she started sputtering excuses like 'I do not- how did you- it's not all the time!'

"Aww its ok our little alcoholic sister, we won't tell a soul..."  
"There's nothing to tell! But that's beside the point! Do you even realize what you've done?!" They shrugged glancing at each other. Ginny practically growled in frustration, how did they not see this?!

"Hermione is notorious for sharing her muggle sweets with the other house girls, and if Harry is as sneaky as he usually is, he probably went and snuck a chocolate as well! How could you both be so careless!"

At first Ginny assumed the boys would be shocked and apologize for their mistake, maybe even offer to try and fix it. She should have known better. Instead of looking concerned, their eyes had their signature mischievous gleam in them, which if you knew them- meant no good. When they had that look in their eyes it was often encouraged to leave quickly and to make sure to check all food and personal items before using them... For about a week minimum.  
"Uh... Boys..."  
"Oh, Gin bug... We just don't see how this could be a problem. You know the saying, the more the merrier."  
"No! You need to fix this!" She practically pleaded with them.  
"On the contrary baby sis, we don't need to fix anything." Before Ginny could start yelling again they each put up a hand to stop her.

"The potion will run it's course, it's not a permanent one, we've never been that careless." George said seriously.

"Although, this one was pretty strong, we were brewing it for Hermione after all." Fred interjected.

"She is one stubborn witch." George agreed with a nod.

"But... How long?" Ginny was rubbing her temples, she felt a headache coming on. It seemed no matter what, her head would be running in circles today.

"Hmm... well, in a normal potion the effects can last anywhere between a few hours and a few days, but since we adjusted the ingredients a little... a couple weeks maybe?" Fred glanced at George who nodded in agreement.

"A COUPLE WEEKS?!" Ginny about exploded. That was way too long, one day of this was enough to make her feel crazy! Would she have to continue avoiding Harry for couple weeks?! How was she supposed to do that?!

"Oi! Calm down sis, it'll wear off. In the meantime, now that we know there are more of those out there," George said jerking a thumb to point at Ron and Hermione behind him. " I feel that it is our duty to not only keep track of, but to observe how our new creation has affected them."

"So you can fix it right?" Ginny said hopefully. They grinned at her and shook their heads.

"So we can perfect it..." Ginny groaned and started rubbing her temples again.

"Gin, are you alright? Do you need some of that fire whiskey and pumpkin juice?" Fred asked innocently.

"I told you... I. Do. Not. Drink." They inched next to her and gently patted her back, looking at the ground nodding their heads solemnly.

"Of course you don't..."

"We understand..." Ginny growled and shrugged out of their arms just as they started grinning at her. They waved at her back commenting on some good hang over potions they could brew for her if needed. Fred even cheekily added about making some more special chocolates and feeding them to Zabini for her. She ignored them and stomped her way back to the common room.

After a few minutes she heard Harry and Neville Longbottoms' voice just before she turned a corner. At the sound of Harry's voice she flattened herself against the cold stone wall and listened carefully.

"I just don't understand Neville... I just love her so much and I can't find her... Do you think the Death Eaters took her?!" Harry was saying in a panic.

"Eh... Harry, I think she's fine... I mean, She's probably just in the common room or something, I don't think-" Neville sounded nervous, she could almost hear him fidgeting under what had to be Harry's intense gaze as he tried to answer his questions. But Harry had interrupted him before he finished and with a yelp Ginny glanced around the corner to see what happened, being careful to stay out of sight. Harry had grabbed Neville by the shoulders and had a wild looking grin on his face. He simply looked like be belonged in St. Mungo's!

"The Common Room! Why didn't I think of that? Thank You Neville! If I see your toad Trevor I'll be sure to let you know!" With that he shoved Neville aside, obviously not seeing poor Trevor clutched in Neville's hands as he nearly fell to the ground from the force. Harry rushed off towards the common room without looking back at Neville.

Ginny swore under her breath as she leaned back against the wall. Well, the common room was out of the question now. She thought for a moment on where she could not only hide, but also possibly sleep until class tomorrow. Then it hit her, and with a smile of satisfaction she pushed off from the wall and went straight for the Room of Requirement. _It's Perfect, and no one would be able to find me there! Yes, this plan was perfect!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D I'm glad you like it :) I hope you enjoy this next one! I had a little writers block on a couple parts and had to drown myself in music til I got my muse back, but it was worth it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**

**Crash and Burn**

Draco was leaning back on the couch with his feet propped up on the arm. He was thoroughly enjoying a particular chapter on Inferi when he heard a creak from the door being opened. He watched in amazement as the littlest Weasley simply walked in, kicking the door shut behind her. He sat there quietly, waiting for her to notice him, hopefully shocked enough to leave what he deemed as his own private room. He had no such luck as he watched her toss her school bag in one of the chairs and proceed directly towards the four poster bed only to collapse on top of the comforters, shoving her face into a plush pillow.

Draco sat up fully, dropping the book he had been reading on a near by table then standing up irritated at being ignored, before making his way towards her. An idea on how to get rid of her popped into his head and with a smirk on his face he skillfully sneaked up to the side of the bed, leaning over until he was just a breathes width away from her ear. He then gently whispered,

"If you wanted in my bed Weasley, all you had to do was ask..." He frowned a little at how husky his voice had sounded, but mentally shrugged it off figuring it would work to his benefit. She visibly froze before him. For a moment he thought she stopped breathing and thought his ploy might have actually worked. That was before he saw how white her knuckles were from the tight grip on her wand, which was currently being pointed at a very delicate spot. His eyes widened in surprise mixed with terror. He didn't dare move.

He heard her voice come through the comforters, sounding calm but dripping with malice.

"I'm tired... I've had a horrible day, do not make me reduce this into nothing, or worse." Draco took a nervous step back watching her in both horror and fascination. The little weasel was definitely not as innocent and sweet as her brother and friends made her seem. Nodding to himself, he decided to just leave her be and went back to the couch to continue reading his book for now. He wasn't very fond of the possibility of her threat and felt it was best to just sit near by and sneer, hoping she would eventually leave. Grabbing his book back off the shelf he wandered back to the couch only to angle himself so he could watch the little Weasley, you know, just in case. As an after thought he grabbed a throw pillow and placed it over his lap, to balance the book of course.

* * *

Ginny relaxed a little as she heard Malfoy's footsteps receding back to where they came from. _'Well, at least he's leaving me be for now.'_ When she had opened the door and saw him relaxing on the couch she was filled with the sudden urge to scream in irritation. How in Merlin's beard did he find this place? And why was he here?! Instead of letting into her rage at this continued misfortune she decided to ignore him. The room was quite elegant, and she noticed a big four poster bed off to the side. Deciding she was just too tired to deal with him twice in one day she tossed her bag into a chair and went straight for the bed. She, of course, was perfectly capable of ignoring his presence.

Once she plopped down onto the bed face first she could not help but notice just how soft and silky the sheets and comforter were. Gathering a pillow and nuzzling her nose deep into it's soft silkiness she sighed, letting her body relax. Definitely Malfoy's taste. Probably similar to the ones he had at home. Seeing as the room of requirement would appear with what you would require when entering it, and as it was Malfoy who was here first, he seemed to require the nicer things in life, like these beautiful green and black bedding. If she were honest with herself, she rather loved the look of the room. She, herself, was rather fond of green. It went well with her hair and skin tone better than the gryffindor red. Not that she would ever admit to it.

She had tensed when she felt Malfoys breath brushing against her ear. She didn't anticipate the shivers going down her spine at the feeling, but the words he spoke made that feeling intensify, along with her anger. Gripping her wand tighter she had aimed it at his direction, knowing full well just where it would be pointed at. Taking a steady breath she spoke slow and calmly.

"I'm tired... I've had a horrible day, do not make me reduce this into nothing, or worse." She had been a little surprised at the venom that came with those words, but at the same time, she meant every one. After a moment she had heard his footsteps retreating and then relaxed. Yup, she just wasn't in the mood to deal with Draco Bloody Malfoy right now. She already had too much to think about. Like how was she going to survive this mess her brothers created.

After a little while Ginny got tired of feeling Malfoys eyes bore into the back of her head, she also became suddenly very aware of the fact that she was still wearing her uniform and with the position she was laying, he could be having a very good show right about now. Just as the thought entered her mind she jumped up and straightened out her outfit while a blush crept up her features.

Glancing up at Malfoy she saw him staring at her with a look of surprise and interest with an eyebrow raised in mild curiosity. His hair was a little disheveled and his uniform seemed a little rumpled from lounging around on the couches. He had his book still held up, balanced on a throw pillow before him as if he was still reading a moment ago. As much as it pained her to admit it, he looked almost edible like this. She narrowed her eyes at him as if those thoughts were entirely his fault.

Malfoy then glared back at her in retort. It didn't quite live up to the Malfoy glare though, more of a 'What's your problem?' kind of glare. Ginny held her chin up and walked over to a wardrobe, opening it and glad to see there was not only a pair of comfortable green silk pajama's inside, but a book on magical creatures that she rather enjoyed. Her eyes landed on the two glasses and she frowned. She was glad for the glasses considering she had been thinking of pulling out her fire whiskey from her bag. _'Damn Fred and George... I hate it when they are right.'_ Obviously the room was assuming it was for the both of them. With a huff she shut the doors and turned to face Malfoy. She'd have to talk to him sooner or later, after all, how else was she going to make him leave?

* * *

Draco watched the girl walking around the room as if it were her own. How dare she just act as if this was her room? I found it first! She had startled him when at first when she jumped up from her position on the bed. She had been standing there looking like a child who'd got caught stealing from the cookie jar. It was pretty amusing at first, but then she started glaring at him. He hadn't even said a word yet! Well, he was thinking of some pretty nasty insults to try and make her leave, but she couldn't read his mind. _'Can she?'_ His eyebrows shot up suddenly at the thought. He then shook his head. _'No that's impossible. She couldn't possibly have learned that skill.'_ His internal debate stopped when he saw her facing him again after rummaging through the wardrobe. She was glaring at him again. He had to admit, she was pretty sexy when she was angry. _'She's a Weasley! How could you think such disturbing things?!'_ he mentally chastised himself.

"What now Weasley? Going to threaten to dismember more of my body parts?" He sneered at her. For a second he could have sworn he saw her crack a smile, but then it was gone before he could blink.

"For the record, I did not threaten to dismember it, I threatened to 'reduce it'. Although I'm sure there isn't much to reduce anyhow." She smirked at him while he simply glared back. "And what I want is for you to leave. I don't even know what you're doing in here to begin with."

Draco closed his book and stood up as if planting his feet into the ground.

"Make me Weasel." He looked down his nose at her which was quite impressive seeing as they were several feet apart. Her temper flared in an almost visible way. Draco suddenly got a very bad feeling, and before he knew it he was dodging a Bat-Bogey Hex. "Bloody hell Weasley! What is your problem!?"

"You are!" She screamed at him as she tried to hit him with the hex again. He dodged it again, reminding Ginny that he too was on his houses quidditch team. Just like Harry, he was also a seeker. Ginny stomped her foot in frustration and then growled, catching Draco off guard. She had started pacing the length of the couch grumbling about stupid seekers, evil brothers and he thought he heard something about a love sick puppy potion.

He quietly got up from the floor behind one of the larger high back leather chairs and watched her with curiosity. When he sensed she was no longer a danger, he straightened up and folded his arms.

"You know Weas-"

"My name is Ginny!" She had turned abruptly to scream at him. His eyes widened a little at how sudden her outburst was, but he sensed she wasn't going to hex him quite yet so he continued.

"Alright... _Ginny..._" He said her name with a disgust that showed in his expression as well. "I'm not quite sure what your problem is, but I'm going to go ahead and say that it has something to do with those so called _evil brothers_ of yours, am I right?" As soon as he mentioned her brothers, Ginny seemed to ignore him and continued her rant.

"If it wasn't for those idiots, I'd be up in my dormitory already! But _no_! They just had to experiment! And now look, here I am again! Stuck hiding with _Malfoy_!" Ginny threw up her hands in exasperation, but when she finished, she simply plopped down onto the couch nearest to her and crossed her arms and legs. Obviously still fuming over whatever her brothers had done, he watched as she tried to glare a hole into the floor beneath her feet. _'This girl is barking mad...' _He thought to himself with a raised brow._ 'I wonder what her brothers did...'_

"I resent that comment by the way, I happen to be rather pleasant company. And I told you before, I'm not _hiding, _Malfoy's do not hide." He said while sitting himself in the chair he had previously been hiding behind. _'No, not hiding, using it as a shield from her loony antics...'_

* * *

"Shut it Malfoy, I wasn't talking to you." Ginny continued to glare at the ground as she spoke. She knew she should feel bad about trying to hex him, but she really didn't. And the fact that she missed him, not once, but twice infuriated her more. She almost never misses. With that thought she hugged her crossed arms tighter to herself and sunk deeper into the cushions. _'Stupid Malfoy...' _She was basically pouting and knew it, but she couldn't help it. Her brothers messed everything up, and this bastard keeps popping up out of no where!

Glancing at Malfoy she instantly regretted it. He was sitting in the high back leather chair watching her intently. But the look on his face was of pure bewilderment. She blushed bright red realizing she was acting a little mad, but her face got even redder when she realized her uniform skirt had hiked up her legs. Sometime when she had sat down until this moment it had inched up her thighs and was barely covering anything. Quickly grabbing the edges of her skirt and pulling them down to her knee's (the furthest they could go) she hoped that Malfoy hadn't noticed.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed like he had. He was wearing a smirk with a look on his face that said he saw it all. He seemed rather amused at her embarrassment and discomfort.

"What Weas- Ginny... Afraid to show a little leg?" He winked at her. _Draco Malfoy winked at her._ How could this day get any stranger?

"Never, maybe I just don't want little ferrets like you to see them." She raised an eyebrow at him as if it was an obvious statement. Truthfully she was freaking out inside. What did he see exactly? How much did he see? _Merlin's beard! I can't think about this! _

Malfoy smirked. "Touchy..." Ginny sighed quietly to herself. Well, now that things could not possibly be any more uncomfortable, she decided she might as well tell him about the love chocolates.

"Look, Malfoy, I know that your probably here because you're hiding-"

"For the last time, Malfoys do not hide!" He practically snarled at her. With a wave of her hand she ignored him and continued speaking.

"Yeah, whatever ferret. The blonde girl though, I think I know what's wrong with her, and Harry for that matter." He seemed to perk up a little but tried to look aloof and uninterested.

"Just a school girl crush, nothing I haven't dealt with on_ many_ occasions."

"Well you have to admit, that was a little more than just a school girl crush."

"You may find this difficult to believe Weaslette, but I am extremely desirable in this school, they don't call me the slytherin sex god for nothing." She rolled her eyes at him. She'd heard the reference before. She had no idea why the other girls thought he was so attractive, _'Yes you do, just look at him!' 'Shut up brain!' _ But to each their own, right? Right.

"Well, here's the thing, and I'm only telling you because I think it's pathetic that your hiding from such a little girl, no matter how infatuated she is with you." He glared at her but stayed silent. Taking a deep breath, she began to recall the encounter with Fred and George. Malfoy's eyes getting wider with each bit of information, the puzzle finally coming together. She left out the unimportant parts though, like her fire whiskey and her accused crush on Zabini, he was after all Malfoy's best friend. He didn't need to hear such private gossip. Because that's all it was, gossip.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post, had a few things come up this week :/ Oh well! I hope you all enjoy!

Random side note: I work in a car shop, and today I had to order parts for a car, so I call up this parts store and say "I need a slave... man that sounds wrong."

The salesman's reply? "Deep down I think everyone needs a slave." lol wasn't sure how to take it, but i decided it was funny :P made my day! Ok, now onto the story!

As always, I own nothing but the insanity of the plot, everything else belongs the J.K. Rowling. :)

**Chapter Four:**

**What Now?**

After she finished recalling the story of her brothers and their 'Operation Chocolate Love' (He was also mentally chuckling at the name) Draco sat back in his chair, taking it all in. So the twins are responsible for his miserable day and that terrifying encounter with Granger and Weasley, the male one. He had to admit, it was pretty intriguing that they had even accomplished a working potion after adjusting ingredients and able to mix it well enough into the chocolates that it was barely noticeable. But still, he was the one suffering here! Impressive or not, they had caused some serious problems for him today, and he wasn't too sure if he'd ever recover from the images in his head. Shivering slightly in disgust at the memory, he quickly tried to think of something else. He glanced up at the young Weasley girl and smirked. She still looked angry but seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Why exactly are you so angry? I know I am not thrilled to have a little Gryffindor first year following me around like a love sick dog, but I thought you were obsessed with Potter. Shouldn't you be happy?" He quirked his head, smirking at her. "Not that I truly care, merely observing." He watched in amusement as she seemed flustered, her cheeks burning red and her eyes looking as though they were trying to shoot daggers at him.

"I am not obsessed with Harry. I had a school girl crush when I was younger and as I got older, I realized that I thought of him more as a brother. Besides, Harry isn't really my type."

"Oh really? And what exactly is your type?" He leaned forward in mock interest. She glared at him crossing her arms under her chest. He tried desperately not to notice.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Hmm...I love a good mystery. I'll find out you know. The fact that you're not insulting me, but instead refusing to tell me, simply says that you already have someone in mind." He smirked and sat back as she looked at him almost slack jawed. Oh yes, he was going to find this mystery man and torture her endlessly about it._ 'I bet it's someone like Creevey or Longbottom'_ He mentally chuckled. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out at all. A piece of cake. Not like he was truly interested, simply something to pass the time until the love potion wore off in a few days.

* * *

_'He couldn't possibly know that! How would he know?!'_ Ginny was staring at him in shock. She had barely said anything, and he already knew she had a crush?_ 'It's not a crush!'_ He'd never figure it out anyhow. _'But, Blaise is his best friend... He might figure it out...' 'Shut up brain!' _Ginny mentally argued with herself while attempting to regain her composure.

"I'm perfectly happy being single, and no there isn't anyone. Maybe I just didn't feel like insulting you, because I'm a better person than you are." Ginny straightened and closed her mouth, attempting to look as though his words hadn't bothered her in the least.

"Fine, like I said, I don't really care." He said offhandedly while adjusting the cuffs on his shirt sleeves. Ginny raised an eyebrow at his sudden disinterest._ 'Well that was easy...'_ But she was a little concerned about how well he was taking their particular situation. She would've figured he would be angry and storming the castle to hunt down her brothers. Instead, He was sitting there looking almost bored.

"Why aren't you upset? I just told you how my brothers basically plagued the school with a love potion and your just sitting there, calm as ever." He didn't even look up when he answered her. just continued straightening and adjusting his outfit as if it was out of habit.

"Why should I be worried? It's a love potion, they wear off in a couple days." Ginny just stared at him. He was more of a stupid git than she had previously given him credit for.

"I said a couple weeks, not a couple days you prat. Were you even listening?" At that he paused from his fussing and for a moment Ginny thought he had stopped breathing. Then all at once it was as if something had cracked in him, he leapt from his seat screaming and looking as if he wanted to murder someone. Which was quite possible considering the situation.

"A COUPLE WEEKS?! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID THEY PUT IN THAT POTION?!" She wasn't quite sure what happened next, but before she knew it, she was on her feet and screaming in his face.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME YOU SLIMY GIT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY'RE IDIOTS! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS STUCK IN THIS BLOODY SITUATION!"

They breathed heavily from their yelling and anger while nearly touching noses. Eyes glaring, each daring the other. Finally in a huff they both sat down. After a few minutes of silence while they each stared in opposite directions, purposely avoiding each other, Malfoy spoke first.

"Well... Now what?" Ginny looked up. He looked as exhausted as she felt. _'Maybe there's more to him than you think...Nah, he's still a git.'_

"I plan on staying away from Harry, I suggest you do the same with that girl. Fred and George aren't stupid. Their potion is really strong, I wouldn't underestimate just how crazy Harry and the rest could get." Ginny yawned covering her mouth with one hand. She could feel Malfoy watching her, but pretended she didn't notice. "And now, you're going to leave so I can sleep."

"The hell I am, I was here first Weasel." Her head spun quickly to give him a death glare. While practically growling she said,

"I told you my name is Ginny." She saw a small hint of fear but it was quickly covered up by a sneer.

"Fine... I was here first... _Ginny_... " He said her name as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth. She didn't care though, she was sick of the awful nick names.

"I don't bloody well care who was here first, I can't go back to my common room because of Harry, but you are perfectly capable of going back to your own." She said stiffly.

* * *

He hated her logic. It was true, nothing was really stopping him from leaving, but he didn't really want to leave. He looked away from her stern face pretending as if he hadn't heard her. He needed an excuse to stay. _'Well, it is past curfew...'_

"I don't need a detention Weas- Ginny... if you haven't noticed it's considerably past curfew."

_'Nice...'_ Draco mentally patted himself on the back. As aggravating as her presence was, he couldn't deny that she was good company. She was feisty, she wouldn't back down from him, and no living man could deny how she had grown up from a bland little girl into a full bodied woman. Not that Draco had any interest in her body, he simply enjoyed her feisty attitude, far more than he truly should. He watched her struggle with his simple argument for a moment before she sighed and bowed her head in defeat.

"Fine, but your sleeping on the couch." She promptly got up and walked back over to the wardrobe pulling out 2 pairs of silky pajama's. The first pair was black with silver lining, a basic button up long sleeve top with a simple pair long bottoms. The second black as well but with a deep emerald green lining, it seemed to be smaller than the black and silver one however. She walked over and handed him the black and silver pair, seeing as the black and green were far too small for him.

"Like the Slytherin colors, do you?" He smirked at her as he took the silky clothes from her outstretched hand. She simply glared at him and turned back towards the wardrobe. He thought about arguing over her choice of sleeping arrangements, but figured it could wait for the moment. He had no plans on going to sleep quite yet.

A changing screen had appeared and she moved behind it so that she was out of sight.

He shrugged, stood up and began pulling off his robes, dress shirt and tie. He kicked off his rather expensive leather dress shoes and when he began undoing the button to his slacks he heard a shriek. He looked up just in time to see a flash of red hair bouncing against black and green silk pajama's before they disappeared. He smirked and stood up straight to lean against the mantle of the fireplace. The fire had dimmed a bit so it was a warm but not uncomfortable. The top button to his slacks were undone causing them to hanging off his hips slightly.

"Never seen such an attractive man without his shirt?" He refrained himself from saying Weasley or any derogatory names. He felt like teasing her, not pissing her off. _'Not pissing her off would be good thing considering her hexing ability and my lack of clothing...'_

She waved a hand at him from behind the screen in an almost frantic way.

"Just put some bloody clothes on will you!" He chuckled at her childish manner but complied. Picking up the pajama's he had set down to change, he finished undressing and put them on. When he was finished, he smirked at the shadow of her huddled behind the changing screen.

"It's safe, you can come out now." He watched in amusement as she tentatively left her hiding place. She glanced at him, seeming to realize he was in fact fully clothed now she held her chin high and walked back towards the couches, grabbing her school bag off the chair and walking back towards the wardrobe. He simply crossed his arms, smirking and continued to watch her every move. It seemed to bother her, so obviously he was tempted to continue.

He watched as she rummaged through her bag in the wardrobe. She was partially hidden behind the wardrobe door, but he could see she was looking for something. Quirking a brow when she paused and made a sudden giddy sound. Some more rummaging, some clinking sounds, then suddenly she was walking towards him with a glass full of some clear bronze looking fluid. It looked suspiciously like Ogden's Old Firewhiskey.

"So you drink, and some pretty hard stuff by the looks of it, but you can't look at a man with his shirt off? Don't you live with like a dozen brothers?" She sat down on the couch rather gruffly but the liquid in her glass stayed steady, as if she's done this quite a few times before.

"Lets start with, if you tell a soul about my Firewhiskey, I'll bat-bogey hex you for the rest of your life. I have only 6 brothers, 3 of which currently live at home, so no I'm not shy around topless men, you however are so pale you practically glow like some kind of beacon. It was such a horrible sight that I needed to shield my eyes until you were properly covered again." She said all of this without even looking up at his now flabbergasted self. When she was done, she took a long drink from her glass, gave a smile and a slight moan of satisfaction before finally looking up at him.

* * *

She couldn't help it, she laughed so hard she actually snorted. She had to set her drink down as her laughter took over her. His expression was just priceless! She was kidding of course, he wasn't as pale as she had made it sound, but she wanted to catch him off guard like he had her. It worked more than she could have hoped for.

He was just staring down at her in a mixture of confusion, insult with anger and bewilderment. As if he wasn't entirely sure he had heard her correctly.

"Oh calm down Malfoy, I was only joking! Not about the Firewhiskey part, I'd dead serious on that one."

"I... No one..." He seemed to be searching for the right words. Sighing she got up and went back to the wardrobe while he watched, still a bit shocked from her statement. She poured another glass of her firewhiskey, glad that she still had nearly a full bottles worth. Walking back over to him she held out a hand with the glass in it. He stared at it as if she was handing him some kind of fungus.

"Don't be a baby, I didn't do anything to it. Besides, I have a feeling you need this just as much as I do." He scowled at her but took the drink anyway. She smirked, then went to grab her own drink again. Sitting down on the couch she looked up noticing that he was still standing there, scowling.

"Look, I'm sure there are plenty girls who find you very attractive, I'm just not one of them. But cheer up, you wouldn't want a _Weasley_ finding you attractive any how. Unless you _do_ secretly have a thing for Ron..." She teased, leaning towards him. Speaking a little higher than a whisper but full of amusement she said, "If you do, you can tell me..." She winked and watched his face grow red from either embarrassment or anger, she wasn't sure.

"That is just disturbing Weasley... I already had to watch Granger nearly maul your brother to death in a hallway, now you put those kinds of images in my head?" He took a rather large swig from the glass. Ginny watched as the burning liquid seemed to not bother him in the slightest, as if he was drinking water.

"I see I'm not the only one used to this type of drink."

"Unlike you I can afford to drink whatever I choose. You just happen to have, merlin forgive me, decent taste." With that he took another swig, smaller than his first. As she watched him she pulled her glass up to her lips, sipping slowly.

"Interesting..." Ginny thought out loud looking down at her drink. She hadn't realized she had actually said it, therefor was surprised when Malfoy responded to her.

"What exactly is interesting?" Startled she looked back up to him. He had settled himself in the high back leather chair again, one leg crossed so that his ankle was resting on his knee. Holding his drink in one hand and the other resting on the arm of the chair while he stared at the dying fire. He would have looked fairly professional, almost as if he were at a business meeting, if he wasn't currently wearing pajamas.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just, seeing you like this is interesting. Usually your such a git, but your actually not that bad after a while." She swished the bronze liquid in her cup before taking another swig, enjoying the satisfying burn it brought to her throat.

"Well, you've caught me on an off day." He hadn't even glanced at her when he spoke, just continued staring into the fire. She watched as the light from the flames danced around his sharp features, glinting off his white-blonde hair. He did look rather appealing, handsome in a classy way. _'See... you do think he's attractive... told you so.'_ Ginny frowned at her thoughts, mentally chastising herself yet again for them admitting to things without her consent.

To change the mood of things she thought of a game to play before bed, seeing as neither one seemed too keen on going to sleep quite yet.

"Malfoy, have you ever played twenty questions?" Malfoy gave her a funny look.

"Why?" She beamed with excitement.

"Because we're going to play." He looked a little scared and hesitant from her wildly excited expression, but didn't seem to argue. She began explaining the rules, and had brought over the bottle of firewhiskey from the wardrobe to refill their glasses.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome! If you have any questions you think would be good for Ginny's game feel free to let me know! You might see them in the next chapter ;) I've got some already in my head, but I would love to let my muse fly with suggestions :P


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I snuck a little Halloween joy in here... hope you don't mind :) But I think you'll like it! Read and Review pretty please! :D

**Chapter 5:**

**The Games Begin!**

Game Rules:

_1. You Must Not Lie. (A signed contract with a jinx will ensure that only the truth will be told.)_

"I'm not signing that! I don't even know what sort of jinx you put on it!"

"Just take another shot Malfoy, it'll be fun!"

_2. No Name Calling Will Be Used (Will be enforced by said contract.)_

"Fine, then you must call me by my proper name, Draco."

"Whatever you say... _Draco_..."

"On second thought, I don't want a blood traitor calling me by name, stick with Malfoy." Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

_3. May Ask Anything You Wish Unless Regarding Intimacy._

"Oh come on Weasley, That's the good stuff. What's the point in playing this game if I can't even ask any good questions?"

"... Fine."

_3. May Ask Anything You Wish_

"Happy now?"

"Yes."

"Alright..."

_4. Must Answer Question (Will be enforced by said contract.)_

"Ok, that's all the rules."

"That's it? Only four? Your leaving a lot of open room there Weasley."

"Just sign it and we'll play." She sat back after signing her name and took a swig of her drink.

She watched as he took the quill and eyed the parchment suspiciously. Finally he signed it and shoved it back at her.

"It's weird to sign a contract before playing a game you know..." She shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, but this way it's more fun. You know for a fact that the players have to answer your question honestly, or they'll be effected by the jinx."

He seemed to think it over and smirked.

"Clever... I like it." He sat back in his seat smugly, as if it had been his idea. Snorting, Ginny grabbed the parchment and set it aside.

"So... I'll sta-"

"Favorite Quidditch Team?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Uh... Holy Head Harpies." She answered flatly. It looks as though Malfoy was actually excited to play. Either that or he was trying to catch me off guard.

"Hm, they would be your favorite." She glared at him.

"And what is wrong with the Holy Head Harpies?"

"They're an all girls team. Of course you would like them, you're a girl." He said this as if it was simply common sense. She felt her anger flare up.

"Well what's your favorite team?"

"Easy, Puddlemere United."

"Typical... You know, they're really not the best team, the Holyheads beat them within an inch of their horrible career life their last game against each other."

"You take that back! They'll beat those -"

"No name calling! Or you'll be jinxed." She smirked and took a rather large drink of her whiskey. He glared at her for a moment, but then a mischievous gleam flashed through his eyes. She took another swig of her drink and nearly spit it out with his next question.

"Who was your first?" He said it coolly, as if it was every day chit chat.

"W-what!?" She sputtered, coughing up some of her drink. She sat up looking at him in bewilderment.

"You heard me." He smirked and took a gulp of his now nearly empty glass of fire whiskey.

She watched him, hoping he was joking. when he continued to smirk and stare back she sighed.

"I... There isn't one." She turned away blushing profusely. Hey, she was only fifteen after all, and with the way her brothers were, she was surprised she'd even been kissed yet! She heard boisterous laughter coming from Malfoy and turned to glare at him, she had a look of murder.

"It's not funny Malfoy! Just because I'm not a Slytherin Slut like you!" Just as the words escaped her mouth she felt her hair curling and getting shorter. From the corner of her eyes she could see the vibrant green color it had changed into. Ginny reached up to touch her hair in horror. Malfoy of course had dropped his glass and was now bent over in laughter. Her face got red in both embarresment and anger. She quickly ran over to a mirror on the wall and screeched in horror.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! MY HAIR!" This of course just made Malfoy fall to the ground howling with laughter.

Ginny was now sporting a bright neon green afro. It really did look awful on her. Ginny panicked and at first attempted to change her hair with her wand. Unfortunately the best she could do was straighten it out so that it was no longer an afro, but back to being long and wavy. Although, the green color was still in tact.

Ginny turned to look at Malfoy who was now standing, obviously avoiding looking at her. He seemed to be attempting to regain his slightly drunken composure.

With a sniff she held her head up high and walked back to the couch. Although honestly, she was mortified that she had basically just jinxed herself.

* * *

Draco avoided looking at Ginny,_ 'Weasley? nah, Ginny sounds pretty. Did I just think she's pretty?'_ He stood there for a moment, feeling buzzed and a little confused at his own thoughts.

"What's your favorite food?" Her voice startled him, making him look up at her and stifle a chuckle that nearly erupted from his throat.

"We're still playing?" He asked her cocking his head to the side while picking up his spilt glass and sitting back in his chair. After refilling it about halfway he drank some, all the while watching her, trying desperately not to laugh at her ridiculous green hair.

"Yes, I broke the rules so I'm being punished, but we still have to finish the game, this stupid contract wont end until we do."

"So you mean your hair won't go back to normal unless we finish the game?" He watched her shoulders stiffen up and her crossed arms tighten.

"_Yes_..." The word sounded almost like a hiss as it passed through her clenched teeth. Draco smirked.

"Well, what do you know? It's getting pretty late... Think I'll just go to bed now." He made a move to stand up but Ginny grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"No, We are finishing this game or I will hex you!"

"Now, now Ginny, there is no reason to get violent." He patted her hand gently then pulled it off his wrist.

"I was only joking... sort of." He smiled mischievously._ 'I really could just leave her hanging, but then I'd probably be stuck answering every question asked of me honestly or I might end up with a green afro too... Better just finish the game... it's fun to tease her like this, look how angry she's getting!'_

"Bacon."

"Wha...?" She replied confused.

"You asked my favorite food. It's bacon." He said matter of fact.

"Why bacon?" She looked at him still confused.

"Seriously Weasley? Who doesn't like bacon?" He looked at her bewildered. He watched her confused look turn into understanding and then a nodded agreement.

"Alright... What's your question?"

"What's your favorite color?" He watched her wince and then look at the ground as if in defeat.

"...Green..." She said it in a whisper. He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. _'This is just too good!' _Draco continued to laugh before Ginny spoke again.

"Who would you rather snog with? Professor Snape or Hagrid?" She was wearing a wicked grin. Draco immediately stop laughing.

"That is ridiculous. I'm not answering that." Ginny softened her grin a little and leaned back.

"You have to. It's the rules." She gestured to her vibrant green hair. Draco cursed under his breath. _'Great, how the hell do I decide this stupid answer... I mean... I can't just pick one... but, ugh... alright.'_

"Snape." He said not looking at her but instead staring at the dying fire. He wasn't pouting, but he did feel like his cheeks were burning. _'Damn this girl!'_

"Why Snape? Oh, he doesn't have a beard... I guess that makes sense..." Although he couldn't see her, he could hear her vile grin and the silent snickering.

"Whatever Weasley, it's just a dumb question." He sat there for a moment, sneering at the fire every time he heard her snicker at his embarrassment. Then he had an idea.

"Who do you want your first time to be with?" Ginny sat very still. He was yet again afraid she had stopped breathing, but he knew better and smirked. "You have to answer the question Weasley. It's the rules." She lowered her head and stared at the ground, he could have sworn that she mumbled something but he didn't quite hear it.

"What was that Weasley? Couldn't quite hear you, I'm sure Potter-"

"Blaise Zabini!" Ginny practically shouted interrupting him. Draco sat there in shock. He watched as she turned a fiery red and looked away, practically shrinking into the couch and taking a rather large gulp of her fire whiskey, this time straight from the bottle.

"Huh?"

"You heard me Malfoy... What's your favorite holiday?" She asked without looking up.

"What? You can't say something like that and just move on! Blaise? Seriously?! You want a Slytherin? Wow... Does poor little Potter know that you want to do nasty things to MY best friend? Just wow... I can't wait till Blaise hears about this, The youngest little Weasley girl wants to do the nasty with him!" Ginny had been shrinking further into embarrassment as well as the couch cushion until she heard that last part, in which she was now standing over him with a terrifying look. She was like a rabid animal on the verge of murder.

"You will not tell him anything or I swear on merlin's beard I will hunt you down and make your life miserable..." She said this in an eerily calm voice that was practically dripping in sweet venom. Draco immediately backed down._ 'This girl is seriously crazy... how on earth can that supposed sweet and innocent little weasley become so horrifyingly scary?!' _He nodded his understanding very slowly, and watched as she walked backwards to slump onto the couch cushion again. He waiting there, watching her carefully until she looked calm enough. And then he spoke.

"I enjoy Halloween..." She looked up at him confused. He watched as the realization spread over her features. She look at him gently.

"Why Halloween?" He sat up a little more, feeling a bit more confidant now that she didn't look murderous.

"You can dress up and be whoever you want to be. You don't have to be what society says you are, or your parents, friends. For one night, your free to be who you wish."

* * *

Ginny watched his face as he said the words gently. Who would've thought, there actually is more to him than it seems.

"Plus, do you see all those sexy costumes girls wear to the parties? They could only get away wearing something like that on Halloween." And then her hope faded and she realized, Malfoy was simply a horny boy like all the rest.

"Of course..." She replied, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"What about you?" She looked back up and saw his curious face. Looking towards the ground again she decided to answer him.

"Christmas. I love the snow and cheerful faces. Presents are nice, but I genuinely love to be around my family and friends. My favorite part would be the tree though. I love the lights and decorations..." She trailed off realization she was rambling.

"Hmm... that's nice."

"Yeah..." she answered off handedly.

"What's your next question?"

"I don't know... What's your favorite animal? Magical or non."

"Dragons. You?"

* * *

The rest of the evening continued on without any more brash questions or embarrassment. They simple asked questions on safe topics until the game was over.

* * *

When Ginny answered the last question,

_"What is your favorite bertie botts every flavor bean?"_

_"Buttered Toast."_

He watched as she reached for the empty bottle of fire whiskey, looking at with a frown. She looked back at him and held it upside down.

"All gone..." She said pouting. His eyes widened as he watched the neon green color fade from her hair back into the beautiful fiery red, flowing in waves around her shoulders.

"Weasley... Your hair..." He pointed toward her as his finger wavered in the air. Ok, so maybe he was just a little bit tipsy, but her hair was really changing back.

"Is it worse?" She reached up in panic and pulled a few strands in front of her face. When she saw the beautiful red color she jumped up with joy and ran over to Draco. She pulled him into a massive bear hug and squeeled in delight.

"My hair! My beautiful red hair! Thank you so much! It's not green anymore!" Draco stood very still. He could smell her intoxicating scent of sweet flowers and the ocean along with the feeling of her warm body pushed up against his.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Ginny finally released him and ran over to the mirror excitedly looking at her hair from every angle.

He felt confused. He looked down at his hands wondering why holding her felt so nice. his vision blurred a little and he remembered he was drunk. _'That's all it is... Your drunk mate, and she just so happens to be a girl- No, a woman with C cup breasts... They felt nice..._' He shook his head slightly and started walking towards the bed to sleep. He started pulling the covers aside to crawl in when he heard her voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was stern. She didn't even sound like she had drank at all. _'But she drank half that bottle with me!_' Deciding to ignore her and crawl under the blankets he replied,

"Going to bed Weasley, what does it look like?"

"I told you to sleep on the couch!"

"I never said I would. Malfoy's don't sleep on couches like some kind of mutt, we sleep in beds." He said this while grabbing a pillow and sinking his face into it. He heard her stamp her foot and could almost feel her eyes on him. What he didn't expect however, was for her to get in the bed with him. He looked up at her startled.

"What are you doing?!" Draco said accusingly.

"Don't be an idiot, I'm going to bed." He watched in astonishment as she shoved a couple pillows between them and rolled over covering herself with the blanket.

"What's with the pillows?" He looked at them suspiciously.

"It's a divider you git. Stick to your side and I'll stick to mine."

"Whatever Weasel, Make sure you stay on your side, I know how attractive I am, but don't get any idea's." He snapped before laying back down on his stomach, shoving his face in a pillow.

After about fifteen minutes Malfoy still could not sleep. Although he didn't dare move either. He listened intently to see if she was still awake too, but all he heard was soft snores. He lifted his head up slowly, eyes barely above the edge of his pillow. She looked sound asleep. Sighing, he laid his head back down. After a few more minutes he dozed off, sound asleep. He dreamed of sweet nothings such as teasing first years, delicious crispy strips of bacon and one fiery red head in a very revealing witches costume.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I didn't feel like it was my best... but I'd hoped it turned out alright :) Anywho, Chapter 6 just for you awesome people! (Personally I found myself giggling at some parts :P)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Duck, Dive and Spin**

Ginny woke up warm and very comfortable, the blanket wrapped around her protectively and made her feel safe. She smiled sleepily and decided to stay that way for just a little bit longer, enjoying the warmth. She nuzzled her head a little closer to her pillow, but something felt different. There was something wrapped around her waist, and her legs were entangled with something else that was definitely not a pillow or blanket. The bed shift slightly and a warm breath blew gently past her ear. She instantly froze. Where on earth was she and what was currently wrapped around her?!

She opened her eyes and saw that a lean muscled arm was wrapped around her waist, and a pajama clad leg was wrapped around one of her own. That warm feeling was a lean and muscled chest pressed close against her back. Her eyes widened in terror and the memories of yesterday came flooding back.

Harry acting strangely toward her, the run in's with Malfoy, her brothers and their stupid love chocolates, and then the room of requirement. The game they had played, and finally, going to bed. _'Bloody hell! Is Malfoy...cuddling me?!'_ Ginny thought panicked. She didn't move, but turned her head enough to catch a glimpse of white blonde hair entangled in her vibrant red locks. Eyes wide, she turned her head back to look at the wall in front of her. What was she going to do?!

Before Ginny could make a decision, Malfoy tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer while nuzzling the side of her neck. He moaned faintly, not in an erotic way, but more in content. Then it dawned on her. He wasn't cuddling her in his sleep because he was going to attack her, she must've been a comfort to him. _'Like when I cuddle my pillow at home...' _

She turned just enough so she could get a look at his face, being careful not to disturb him. He didn't wake, but adjusted himself to her new position, laying his head just above her breast, one arm still wrapped protectively around her waist while one leg rewrapped itself around hers. He looked peaceful. She softly smiled and realized this was probably the first and only time she might see him like this. Asleep his features were soft, gentle even. His lips were curved into a small smile. He seemed happy. Not fully aware of what she was doing, she leaned down gently, brushing away a few strands of his hair and placed a soft kiss upon his forehead. His grip lightly tightened on her waist again.

She laid still for a few more moments before reality kicked in. She was in a bed, with Malfoy who was practically on top of her!

"Merlin's Pant's!" She immediately jumped up out of bed and ran across the room. Draco had been startled when he was shoved to the side and was now sitting halfway up in bed and staring at her wide eyed and confused.

"Weasley? What are you doing here? What in the bloody hell is going on?" That's when she realized that he had no idea what he had been doing just a few minutes ago.

"Nothing Malfoy, I'm here because this is where I slept last night. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to change, seeing as I have class today." She decided not to say anything, but instead pretend it didn't happen. Racing over to the wardrobe she grabbed her robes from yesterday and quickly changed. She'd have to sneak into the common room during breakfast to get a fresh pair of clothes. Avoiding Potter- Harry, she corrected herself, first thing in the morning sounded like a pretty good idea seeing as he had the love potion still in his system and she already had a very awkward morning.

After getting changed into her clothes from yesterday, she picked up her school bag and glanced back at the bed where Draco had pulled off his pajama shirt and was now scratching his head yawning. She quickly looked away mumbled a quick goodbye and raced out of the room without another word.

* * *

Draco awoke with a start. He had actually slept very well last night, better than he had in a long time. But the sudden shriek and weird exclamation about merlins pants had awakened him in a panic.

When he saw Ginny Weasley standing across the room in pajama's, her hair tousled, he immediately thought the worst. Had he slept with the youngest Weasley and not remembered it?! He knew he had drank some last night, but he didn't think he drank that much! But realizing they were both dressed he assumed that was not the case. However, her panicked look told him something had happened, he just couldn't remember what...

He watched her quickly run to the wardrobe and change behind the changing screen, so he decided to go ahead and start getting dressed himself. As he pulled off his shirt he stretched and yawned, rubbed his head trying to wake up. From the corner of his eye he saw her looking at him. She was already fully dressed in what looked like rumpled school robes. She mumbled something that sounded like a goodbye and then she was gone. He hadn't even got out of bed yet and she was already dressed and on her way. _'Who knew women could dress so fast?'_

He shook his head and smiled at his thoughts. Deciding it was best to go ahead and hurry to his common room for some fresh clothes, Draco reluctantly left the warm and cozy bed for the cool morning air in the room of requirement.

After getting dressed and grabbing the book he had been reading, he took one last look around the room. It was a rather nice room. _'I hope I can find my way back here... I slept better here than I ever have in the Slytherin dungeons... definitely better than I ever have at the mansion.' _

With that thought he made sure to remember exactly how he left the room.

* * *

When Ginny finally arrived in the common room she ran into the unfortunate sight of Hermione Granger. Where normally this unfortunate sight would be followed by a long lecture on staying out all night continued with multiple questions regarding her whereabouts and who she might have been with, this morning's unfortunate sight was a little different.

Hermione was straddling her brother Ron on one of the common room couches while snogging him senseless. Ginny tried desperately to avoid looking at them as she ran up to her dorm room to change before classes began.

She changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green tank top with a black tight fitted button up sweater. She decided to for-go the usual uniform for a comfortable outfit today. That and she couldn't remember where she'd placed her other uniform. She put a hand to the side of her head this time, in attempt to block the images as she ran out of the common room quickly towards her first class. _'They must have a free period...'_ She thought bitterly as she ran into the potions classroom. Seeing as she was late, she sat down at the nearest empty seat.

_'Double potions first thing in the morning... this should be illegal.' _She set her bag on the table and begun pulling out her books. Looking to her right to see who she'd been partnered up with she stepped back in surprise and shock, which only caused her to trip over the chair and fall onto the floor. Trying to regain her composure, she immediately stood back up, sat in the chair and straightened out her clothes.

"Fancy seeing you here Weasley... Aren't you a little young to be in this class?" Ginny calmly breathed and tried to ignore him as she pulled out a parchment and quill to copy down tonight's homework.

She saw him enter her vision as he leaned lazily on the desk smirking up at her. Closing her eyes and sighing she decided to give him an answer, hoping he would leave her alone. _'Maybe Snape could reassign me a partner?' _She thought desperately.

"I happen to excel in Potions. My Bat-Bogey Hex isn't the only thing I'm good at Malfoy."

"I'm sure it isn't..." She continued writing for a moment before his words hit her. When she turned to glare at him, He was still smirking but had turned back to the front of the classroom where Professor Snape was now standing.

"Weasley... What are you wearing?" He said looking down his nose at her. She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted when he continued to speak. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for inappropriate attire." She just gaped at him. The other Gryffindors were glaring daggers at Ginny's back while the Slytherins were snickering. Instead of arguing she kept her head down and finished writing the homework assignments.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but tease her. He was thoroughly surprised to see her rushing into his potions classroom, and with how flustered she looked he assumed that she had wandered into the wrong class.

He watched her come right up to his table and immediately start unloading her bag, pulling out a potions textbook as well. Amused he pondered that maybe she had her day's mixed up, but continued to watch her none the less. When she had finally looked up at him the shock threw her backward, tripping over the stool she almost settled on and falling right to the cold dungeon floor.

That's when he noticed that she wasn't wearing the typical school uniform. Her skin tight jeans and sweater hugged her every curve. But he caught a peek at the dark green underneath the sweater and smirked. _'So she really does like green...' _He turned slightly to look at his best friend Blaise Zabini who gave him a questioning look to which he simply shrugged and shook his head. He still wasn't very sure what she was doing here either. Blaise never stuck to the dress code, he was wearing black jeans and a button up black shirt with the collar folded over. his sleeves were pulled up neatly. Draco doubted that many people noticed how vain Blaise was about appearances. He rarely dressed down, in fact, the jeans were probably the closest he's ever gotten. He was a rather quiet character, but that simply made Draco enjoy his company all the more. His dark skin against the dark color of his clothes rather complimented him in a way that was, he supposed, alluring to most women.

He suddenly remembered about Ginny's crush on Zabini and gave him a mischievous grin before turning his attention back to her. This seemed to confuse his friend even more.

"Fancy seeing you here Weasley... Aren't you a little young to be in this class?" He said smirking. H nearly laughed at her attempt to ignore him and instead copy down tonight's assignments. So to catch her attention, or rather to get within her visual range her leaned lazily on the desk in front of him still smirking. He watched he sigh in annoyance before finally answering him.

"I happen to excel in Potions. My Bat-Bogey Hex isn't the only thing I'm good at Malfoy." without looking up she continued to scrawl across the parchment.

"I'm sure it isn't..." Draco said in flirtatious sort of manner. He watched in amusement as he saw her finally understand what he'd been hinting towards. When she sat up to what he assumed was to yell at him, she was quickly interrupted by Professor Snape.

"Weasley... What are you wearing?" He said looking down his nose at her. Draco watched the encounter smirking while she looked as if she were about to give an excuse of some sort. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for inappropriate attire." He looked around at the rest of the classroom watching as the Slytherins snickered and Gryffindor's glared daggers at the poor Weasley girls back. He could see her sinking further into her seat but a flash of messy black hair caught his attention. _'That's right... I almost forgot Potter was in this class... how'd he manage that one? He's not exactly that great at potions...' _Potter was shoving aside his partner Dean Thomas looking straight at Weasley, his eyes going wide in wonder and a goofy grin spreading across his face. _'Ah... Potter looks a little bonkers... Oh that's right... love potion...'_ He sat there smirking for a moment and then he realized something. _'The love potion!'_ He quickly nudged the youngest Weasley hoping to get her attention.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Came the mumbled reply as she continued to copy the homework and assignments.

"You may want to ditch class today, scar face is headed this way." He whispered towards her, watching as Potter knocked over Pansy Parkinson's Cauldron in his urgency to get to Ginny. Her head snapped up just as Potter spoke.

"Ginny! My Gin Bug! Where were you last night?! I stayed up all night watching the entrance waiting for you!" Draco turned to look at her but the seat next to him was empty. His eyes widened and he quickly scanned the room for her. There she was, a couple rows down, with agility he didn't realize she had. She was carrying her school bag in one arm while dodging between students, rolling under desks and avoiding Potter all in quick motions. Potter was right on her heel's however and at the very last moment, she had escaped through the doorway while Professor Snape had snagged Potter by the back of his robes holding him still.

"Another fifty points from Gryffindor for causing a disturbance in my classroom Potter. Now sit down and tell me what the ingredients are to produce an amortentia potion." Professor Snape said all this while dragging potter back to his seat and not so gently shoved him towards the stool. Potter grumbling sat down and began repeating the ingredients that Hermione whispered in his ear while Snape wasn't looking. Dean had apparently switched places with her after Potter shoved him aside.

Draco chuckled about the irony of Snapes choice in potion but his eye's lingered on the doorway, wondering what Weasley was up to now. Shrugging it off he turned back to the front of the class, but not before catching Blaise's raised eyebrow and smirk. Draco sneered at him and then turned fully towards Professor Snape and began furiously writing down the homework assignment, making sure to write down notes on todays lecture.

* * *

Ginny kept running until she realized she was no longer being followed. Slowly stopping she turned and looked around her at the empty corridor. Sighing she leaned against one of the cold stone walls and slid gently to the ground.

What was she supposed to do now? And why had Malfoy warned her anyway? It's was out of character for him... He's just a mean, vile git that loved to pick on everyone. Well... That's not what she saw this morning... Sighing again she put her head in her hands. Her head was spinning with too many questions.

"Hey Ginny... What are you doing here?" She looked up at the familiar voice to see Neville standing before her, a slight smile pulling at his lips with a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

She smiled politely back at him and nodded. She made to stand up and he held his hand out for her.

"Yeah... just a rough morning is all. What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" She held his hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"I could ask you the same." He smiled cheekily at her. She grinned back.

"Fair enough... So what are you up to then?" She grabbed her bag and swung it onto her shoulder. He shrugged.

"Not really sure, I actually have a free period right now, was thinking of going to the greenhouses to see the new plant that Professor Sprout got this summer." Ginny smiled, she almost forgot how much Neville liked Herbology. "Would you want to go with me? It's really fascinating!"

"Sure, why not? I suddenly have some free time after all." Ginny said warmly. He held out his arm and she took it kindly. Then they were off to the greenhouses, Neville talking animatedly about the new plant, something he called a Snargaluff.

Ginny enjoyed listening to Neville talk and was actually pretty interested seeing what this Snargaluff looked like. Neville made it sound majestic.

When they got to the greenhouses however, it was an entirely different story. Professor Sprout was wrestling what looked like a regular gnarled log but it had thorn covered vines lashing out at her while a terrified Hufflepuff attempted to beat them away. When Ginny got close, one of the vines got caught in her hair making her scream and whack it with her school bag. When it let loose Ginny made a quick excuse about a potions essay and turned to leave.

Looking back, Ginny caught the unfortunate sight of Professor Sprout thrusting her arm into a gaping hole in the plant while Neville seemed to be having the time of his life. Cringing she gave a quick wave to Neville and left.

_'Well that was not what I expected at all...'_ Ginny thought with a shiver.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm very sorry that this was later than expected BUT! To be fair, it was my birthday yesterday, and I was constantly worried about this chapter not being long enough, but as it turns out, it's my longest one yet lol Also, there is some explanation as to why you saw Hermione so quickly after the common room, and also some good D/G moments :D So please enjoy, read and review!

**C****hapter 7**

_**Mischief...**_

Ginny had gone to the library after the green house incident. She decided that since she was unable to attend her Potions class, she might as well study.

The rest of her day had gone by uneventful, She had attempted to go to lunch but as soon as she caught sight of Harry's messy black hair and glasses she immediately turned tail and went to the kitchens to get some food instead.

Potions was the only class she shared with sixth year students so she was able to attend the rest of her classes that day without any problems. Unfortunately, she had also gotten piles of homework from each class. Apparently it was imperative that they learn as much as possible before exams... that they had at the end of the year. Ginny almost rolled her eyes at Professor McGonagall but immediately stopped when she gave her a stern look followed by a stack of homework and a rather large book for studying.

Heading back to the library after her classes, she spotted Hermione at a table surrounded by piles of books. She was sure that Hermione had charms this period, but maybe she had been wrong?

"Hey Hermione... Homework?" Ginny said gesturing to the piles of books as she sat down across from her.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm catching up on some homework from Potions, Arthimancy, Herbology and Transfiguration." She said this while not once looking up.

"Catching up? Hermione... We've only been in classes two days... You've never been behind on homework before." Ginny looked at her concerned. Is the love potion effecting her so much that she needs to catch up on her studies this badly?

"Oh yes, I know. But I've taken a few extra courses this year, and with all that time I spend with my darling Ronald... Hmmm I wonder what he's up to right now? Probably in charms class with Harry and Myself... I bet he's all flustered, he really has never been that good at charms... but he looks so adorable when he's flustered!" She had stopped writing and laid her chin on an ink stained palm looking past Ginny dreamily. Ginny stared at her, brows furrowed together in confusion and a small amount of disgust. But something she had said caught her attention.

"Did you say that Ron was in charms class with Harry and yourself? Hermione... You're in the library..." Ginny was getting really worried about her.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." She sat up a little straighter and looked at her more seriously. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but Dumbledore managed to acquire a time turner for me again this year so I can keep up with my classes, and of course more time with Ronald." Hermione sighed dreamily, slumping onto her hand again. Ginny's eyes widened slightly. _'So that's how she's been doing it... could've sworn I saw her in potions this morning while I was leaving...' 'You mean fleeing?' 'Oh shut it brain!' _Ginny frowned at her thoughts. If people could hear her inner arguments they'd think she was bonkers. Seeing Hermione staring at the wall behind her like she was watching some kind of fantasy play out, Ginny decided it would be best to do her homework elsewhere.

"Well, that's good to know Hermione... So I'll just be going now..." She hesitantly stood up. When Hermione gave her a half wave goodbye she waved back and left the library. She didn't want to go back to the common room, Harry was sure to come looking there for her again. So after wandering the hall's in thought she finally decided she'd just head back to the room of requirement. She had planned on staying there until the potion wore off anyhow, and it would be plenty quiet and comfortable to study.

* * *

Draco was currently stumped. His potions homework was spread out on the elegant table and he was bent over a book with a quill propped in one hand while the other opened up a new ink pot. Draco was a rather good student, he kept his marks high, nearly up next to Grangers. To be fairly honest, he was probably the second ranking student at Hogwarts. Therefor, he found it rather frustrating that he could not figure out the equation for the Draught of Living Death. It was infuriating to him that it seemed so difficult when he was naturally very good with the art of potion making. And that is exactly how he thought of it, an art form.

After rereading the same sentence three times he sighed in frustration and sat back in his chair. Looking around the room his eyes fell on the bookshelf in the corner, the book he'd been reading laying on it's side, half off the shelf. He stared at it longingly. He had to study, but it was so tempting just to go sit back and read his book in front of the fireplace.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the door open. He hadn't been expecting anyone to be here. Then he saw a flash of red hair and relaxed. It was just Weasley again. He had figured she might come back, considering her situation with Potter. She came in and shut the door, but when she looked up midway to the table she paused. She looked at him puzzled and cocked her head. She began walking again but slower this time.

"What are you doing here?" She asked kindly in a tired voice. His eyes widened just barely. He had expected some sort of insult, not a general question. Shrugging, he watched as she dumped her bag in one chair and sat across from him, examining all the parchment and books spread out across the table.

"Studying. I thought this place would be quiet and have less distractions." He said it nonchalantly while glancing back at the bookshelf. She nodded absentmindedly scanning over his work.

"Makes sense, that's exactly why I came back here. That and I still need a place to sleep tonight... Are you working on Potions?" She sat up a little, picking up a parchment and reading it, suddenly looking very serious.

"Yeah... I'm having a little trouble with this one though... I know the potion, but something's just not right... I think this textbook is outdated." He gestured to his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making _By Libatius Borage. She glanced at the book then back to his scribbles on the parchment.

"Stir counterclockwise seven times and clockwise once instead, It'll work better." He stared at her in curiosity. She continued to examine his work, then looked up at him to speak once more. "There's also something about the sopophorous bean... but I honestly can't remember off the top of my head. Just something Hermione mentioned to me once." She set down the parchment and looked longingly at the fireplace which looked inviting.

"Thanks Weasel..." He said offhandedly writing down the information for later. He had that odd sensation that he was being glared at. When he looked up, sure enough, she was glaring him down. "What? I said thanks."

"You called me Weasel. My name is Ginny. Would you knock it off with the ridiculous name calling?" He watched her anger flare for a moment and then saw the hint of a smile behind it. He smirked.

"Sure thing Ginny. Whatever you say." He watched her slowly smile and turn back to the fireplace. He leaned back in his chair and watched her, thinking to himself. "Is this what becoming friends is like?"

Her head snapped back to him. "Why would you say that?" He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud, but shrugging he decided to just answer her.

"Well, we're generally on friendly terms, keep hanging out in the same places, and honestly I don't feel that much hostility toward you, however it's still more than enough fun to get you all flustered and angry. All you Weasley's are- I'm saying that as a general family name, not an insult." He quickly added when she seemed to get angry again. He watched as she sat there and contemplated his words. With a slight nod she looked back up at him and smirked. It felt odd to see a smirk on her face, but at the same time he felt it matched her fiery personality that he was only now just beginning to understand.

"I guess it is then." He smirked back and glanced over at her school bag, remembering how she had held it like a quaffle dodging Potter this morning.

"You were pretty impressive this morning. I don't think I've ever seen someone move that quickly with such agility." He looked back up at her and was a bit surprised to see her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"I am on my house quidditch team Malfoy, as a chaser I have to be agile and quick." His eyebrows raised.

"I was complimenting you Ginny, you don't need to get defensive." He watched as she seemed to relax and then a blush creeping up the side of her face.

"Sorry..." She said looking away. He rolled his eyes and looked back down towards his work. He slammed his book closed, seeing her jump from the corner of his eye, and shoved all his paper work with it back into his bag.

"I'll finish this later. Let's play a game, this time one of my choosing." He smirked wickedly and she seemed to be shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Well, after last nights game he couldn't really blame her.

"W-what kind of game?" He continued to smirk and concentrated hard on what he wanted. Before he knew it, there was a wizards chess board sitting in front of them, pieces sitting aside waiting for them to be placed.

"Wizards Chess!" The look of pure joy on her face made him falter. He had thought this game would be perfect, it's one of his favorites and he had assumed she either didn't know how to play or wouldn't be too happy with his choice. Although a small part of him was glad that he might actually have a decent opponent for once.

"You like the game?" He asked setting up his black pieces while she set out her red ones.

"Yes! Ron is obsessed with it, so I learned because of him, but to me it's a strategic game! You have to be able to figure out your opponents next move before making your own, similar to quidditch." She said this with a flourish as she finished setting up her side of the board. He put his king into place and smirked.

"And what do you think my first move will be?" He was surprised when she smirked back and simply told her first pawn to move up to the center line.

"Now telling you would defeat the purpose of my strategy Malfoy. Never let the enemy know what you see." She looked directly at him, never once glancing down at the board as he ordered a pawn to move.

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

* * *

_ 'How the bloody hell did she manage to beat me?! Not once, but three bloody times!'_ Draco stared at the chess board in aggravation. The room would equip them with more pieces each time they reset the game. Currently his knight was glaring at Ginny's queen who stood by fanning herself as if she were bored. Ginny was currently looking at her nails, cleaning the dirt underneath them. He growled in frustration.

"Just make your move already, I think your knight has waited long enough to be pummeled." She never once looked at him when saying this, just continued to groom her nails.

"How are you so bloody good at this! No one has ever beaten me in wizards chess!" He exclaimed slamming his fist on the table. She then looked up at him and smiled.

"You've never played a Weasley before. We are immensely strategic." He glared at her.

"I have this nagging feeling that you should've been in Slytherin Weasley."

"Perhaps, but I carry a lot of traits of Gryffindor too. Just make your move already, It's getting late." He looked back down at his knight and sighed, ordering him to move, unfortunately right into the queens range. Before he knew it, the queen had broken his knight in two, moved forward a few paces and then took out his king. The game was over, she had won, yet again. _'Next time I'll get her, I'm just tired and over worked with so much homework... Definitely next time...' _

"Alright Malfoy, I'm going to go ahead and get ready for bed, you should probably go back to your dorm room now." She said this while getting up and walking over to the wardrobe. He kept his face relaxed and unchanging but silently he was panicked. He could not under any circumstances go back to his dorm room tonight. Blaise was waiting there, and Pansy was probably in the common room right about now. After the incident this morning in Potions, Pansy Parkinson had become excruciatingly jealous and had non stop attacked him with snogs and inappropriate grabbing. Blaise had also not let up about him and Weasley all after noon. And he was not about to get into that conversation of what happened the night before. Although he desperately wanted to tease Blaise about her crush on him, he truly didn't want to be hexed for it either.

"You know Weasley, I believe its past curfew already. As I said the night before, I'm not particularly fond of getting a detention and my dorm rooms are much farther from here than you would think." Ok, so he wasn't entirely lying, his house dorm rooms were pretty far away. He watched as her shadow from behind the changing curtain pulled on rather large looking shirt.

"If you say so Malfoy, but you're sleeping on the couch this time!" She yelled from behind the curtain. He leaned sideways to get a better view of her shadow in the curtain. _'What am I doing? This is beyond wrong for so many reasons... I'm a Malfoy, she's a Weasley... oh merlin, am I really seeing this?!' _He watched, eyes wide, as she shimmied into some rather short looking shorts. They were so short in fact, that he had originally thought they were her knickers.

When he saw her shadow move to come back around he immediately sat up and looked off toward the fire relaxed.

"Alright Malfoy, I'll pull a blanket off for you then." Without looking up he waved his hand at her.

"No need, I already told you yesterday that Malfoys don't sleep on couches."

"We are_ not_ sharing a bed again Malfoy..."

"And why exactly not? I don't remember you complaining when_ you_ crawled in." This time he did look up, and took a rather large gulp of air. _'Maybe we shouldn't share the bed tonight...'_ Ginny was wearing a rather large, old puddlemere united quidditch jersey of which hung loosely on her shoulders, accenting the curve of her breasts, which looked as though she were no longer wearing a bra. Her legs looked entirely bare, the hem of the shirt barely covering the 'knicker'-shorts she wore underneath. Her hair was pulled up on a messy bun with strands framing her face. He tried to cover up his sudden gaze by smirking at her.

"Puddlemere United huh? And here I could've sworn you said you hated them."

"I never said I hated them, but they happen to be my brother Charlies favorite as well. This is his old jersey, it's comfortable to sleep in." She glared at him crossing her arms under her breasts pushing them up slightly. _'I wonder if she knows she's doing that?'_ He thought absentmindedly. Almost as if she could read his mind she immediately removed her arms and quickly sat in the chair she had left. She pulled her knee's to her chest, crossing her arms around them and looked at him sheepishly. He arched a brow thinking to himself, _'Can she read minds?'_

* * *

Ginny was mortified. She had not planned on him being here again tonight, so she had brought her comfortable sleepwear. It wasn't exactly appropriate attire around boys, but it was so much easier to sleep in than with a lot of clothing. She had been thoroughly shocked when Malfoy had suggested sleeping in the same bed again, considering he was the objective one to this exact same scenario the other night.

When he had examined her sleepwear after she was done changing, she was defensive about her brothers jersey, which she loved. But when she crossed her arms during her fury she had noticed the slight shift in Malfoys eye's. They were eyeing her breasts, that she had unknowingly emphasized by crossing her arms. When she noticed this, she felt her face get hot and immediately dropped her arms.

She quickly sat in the chair she had been sitting in previously and pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging her arms around them to hold them still. She then looked up and tried smiled at him still very embarrassed about what had just happened. Malfoy seemed to ignore her sudden change in character though.

"So, this is what you normally sleep in? Your brothers old jersey?" He asked gesturing to the shirt. She nodded eyes narrowing.

"Yes, why? What do you normally wear to bed?" She watched as he looked at her, as if the answer was obvious.

"Boxers mostly. Occasionally if it's warm I wear nothing. You're really wearing that old thing to bed?" Her eyes widened. _'He slept in the nude?!'_ Her head was spinning with questions, ones she was way too afraid to ask. But the most prominent one was, what would he be wearing tonight? _'Hopefully nothing...'_ Ginny smirked at her own thought and when she saw draco giving her a weird look she immediately straightened up, clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry, what was your question?"

"I was asking if you were really going to wear that to bed... What were you thinking about just now?" He asked her curiously. Her eyes widened in fear.

"N-nothing! Just some random things like school work and such... wow, it's getting late! I guess it's time to go to sleep then! Goodnight Malfoy!" She went to get up and was surprised when he stood up with her. "What are you doing?" He gave her a funny look.

"Getting ready for bed of course... Not that I really care if you mind or not, but if your going to sleep in something like that, then I'm going to wear something more comfortable as well." He immediately started undoing his tie, loosening it so it hung messily around his neck. Next came the buttons. He was halfway out of his shirt when she heard his voice again.

"Going to sit there and watch the whole time Weasley, or do you want to help?" She ripped her gaze from his perfectly lean and muscular chest back up to his face where his eyes were staring at her intensely. She felt the heat rising up her neck and onto her cheeks, watched as he gave her a soft smirk as if to imply he wasn't entirely joking. Before he could saying anything else she mumbled something incoherent and ran to the bed to hide under the covers, thoroughly embarrassed. _'How could I just sit there and watch him undress like that? Oh it's so wrong!... But then again... those muscles... I could just lick them! Gah! What am I thinking?! He's Draco Bloody Malfoy! Pull yourself together Gin! It's just one night! You can do this! Just put more pillows in between you this time!'_ With that she started yanking as many pillows as she could down the center of the bed, then immediately pulled the covers over her head again. _'There! That should do it! EEK!' _She felt the bed sink a little as it accommodated his weight. She felt her body freeze at the sudden realization that he was actually in the bed with her, again. And now that she was aware of his regular sleeping attire... Her eyes widened. She wasn't quite sure if it was from fear or curiosity... either way it was bad.

"Weasley...?" Eyes wide, she'd heard his concerned question but refused to move from her spot under the covers. "Weasley..." His voice sounded annoyed now. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping he'd think she'd already fallen asleep.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for?!" She sat up in the bed fuming. Malfoy, obviously annoyed from being ignored, had done something daring. He pinched her arse. Not only did the location of said pinch make Ginny angry, but the fact that he had even pinched her was aggravating! How dare he?!

He leaned back on his elbows smirking. "I knew you were awake. Stop acting so childish, I'm not going to attack you."

She continued to glare at him but sat back down, leaning against the headboard. Well, if she was tired before, her anger had certainly taken care of that. Crossing her arms, pouting, she stared at her uncovered legs down to her toes.

"Well?" She heard him say expectantly. Turning her head to glare at him, she immediately froze. He had no shirt on. His chest was bare. The blanket sat just above his waist and she couldn't tell if he was wearing anything else underneath. Her eyes widened.

"Please tell me your wearing pants..." She was shocked when he started laughing. Actual joyous laughter. She looked up to his face and just watched him. Eventually the laughter got to her as well and she had started to giggle. By time they had both gotten over their giggle fits he was watching her with a genuine smile.

"You have a wonderful laugh Ginny." He said this still smiling causing her to blush. She refused to look away however.

"Thanks... You know you have a good laugh too, you should laugh more often, and smile. That sneer makes you look awful." She said this while trying to recreate his sneer, only causing him to snicker at her rather bad impersonation.

"Alright, alright, I get it. If I look anything like you just did, I swear on Merlins beard I'll never make that face again." He said still chuckling. Ginny smiled at him, then remembering her original question, she looked at him sternly.

"So, you are wearing pants though... right?" She watched as he gave her a sideways smirk.

"Would you be glad if I wasn't?" She narrowed her eyes and glared. Sighing, seeming to notice she wasn't amused, he pulled the covers aside revealing a pair of long black silk pajama pants, the same ones from the night before.

"Oh..." She watched as he smirked at her again.

"Disappointed?"

"NO! Just... You kept those?" She asked, changing the subject, blushing.

"Yes, they were comfortable." He said pinching the material in his fingers. "Silk has always been my favorite material." He pulled the blanket back over his lap and looked at her. Ginny, still blushing, looked around the room.

"I guess that explains a lot." She saw him look around the room confused.

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of the things in here are made of silk. The blankets and sheets, The wall coverings, pillow cases... I think you may have overdone the silk a bit Malfoy." She said, gaining courage and giving him a wry smile. She was surprised when he simply nodded and softly replied,

"Maybe a little..." She sat there feeling awkward while he continued to look around the room. After a few more minutes of silence how ever he spoke up.

"Ok Weasley, I'm just going to sleep now, goodnight." And with that he put one arm under his head, let the other lay across his bare stomach and closed his eyes. She watched him for a moment before fluffing up the pillows between them and laying down herself.

"Goodnight Malfoy..." She said sleepily. Nuzzling into her pillow she sighed, exhausted from her day and dreading the homework she'd have to do tomorrow. But instead of being stressed, she dreamed of quidditch, soaring through the air and making goals, the crowd cheering her on. However her subconscious had also put a tall, lean, blonde shirtless seeker smirking at her from above on his broomstick.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up feeling great. He had gotten a full nights rest, just as the night before, only this time he didn't wake up to a shrieking girl. He pulled the warm body he was holding closer to him, the warmth giving him a lazy and comfortable feeling. His eye's snapped open. _'Warm Body?!'_ When he had opened his eyes he saw a sea of red waves. They smelled of the ocean and something else he couldn't quite identify, but it smelled good. He tentatively leaned up to get a better look at this red haired person in front of him. He was grateful to say his bedmate was female, but unfortunate enough to be a Weasley. However, his body seemed to be disagreeing with him when he realized their covers had been kicked off during the night. He could see her in her so-called pajama's, and they were just as enticing as he remembered.

There were small differences however, such as he could now see her tiny light green short-shorts against her pale milky thighs, sprinkled with light freckles. Her quidditch jersey had ridden up to just under her breasts during the night, showing the expanse of her flat, toned stomach. He could tell she definitely kept in shape for quidditch._ 'It must be very important to her...'_ He thought offhandedly while openly admiring her body. Then she suddenly moved, leaning towards him and laying on her back, making a sound of annoyance while scrunching up her face. Her arms found his waist and immediately pulled him closer. He complied, if only not to wake her up he insisted to his brain. Not because he actually wanted to next to her like this, just because he didn't want her waking up and shrieking like yesterday. Yup, that was it. He just needed some time was all, time to figure out what he was going to do.

"Mmmm..." Ginny nuzzled into his chest, he could actually feel her moan vibrate through him. His eyes widened. It felt really good. He turned to try and hide his new predicament, but she moved with him. Groaning in both pleasure and annoyance as she unknowingly brushed her leg against him, most likely in an attempt to keep him still, he glared down at the fiery red head. She was extremely mobile for someone supposedly asleep. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, but decided she was in fact, still asleep. Sighing he realized that rolling away from her was not working.

Glancing around the room, he realized that his wand was on the opposite side of her on the night stand. It was then he realized that at some point during the night they must've switched places. Glaring at his wand he looked down at her sleeping form again. Debating on what to do, he finally came to a conclusion. He, under any circumstances, was not going to be found cuddling with a Weasley. So, he decided he would have to maneuver himself around her to grab his wand. He slowly and gently removed her arms from around him, replacing himself with a rather large fluffy pillow that had been discarded. After assuring himself that she was fully occupied with the pillow, he gently reached over her, first one arm, then a leg and then...

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" He gulped and took his gaze away from his wand to look down. Ginny was looking up at him, her hair spread out around her head, her eyes were half lidded showing she still wasn't fully awake. Stealing a glance further, he noticed her shirt was still pulled up, just beneath her breasts. He was surprised she hadn't noticed and pulled it down yet, but the room was very warm from the fire, so maybe she just didn't feel it yet. He tried to look back up at her face, but his eyes kept lingering on her stomach. Her lean, lightly muscled and tone stomach.

"Malfoy...?" He jerked his head upward to look back at her face.

"Y-yeah?" He said shakily, causing him to grimace at how unsteady he sounded.

"Are you going to move?" She asked him cocking her head at him in curiosity. _'How was she so damn confident? Wasn't she a bloody virgin?! Maybe she's faking it. She might be freaking out inside. Yeah, I bet she's extremely nervous and just trying to cover it up.' _ He smirked at her, regaining his own confidence.

"Maybe..." Her eyes widened slightly, but then her eyes shined mischievously. He felt a moment of hesitance. _'She's got that look again... Maybe this isn't such a good idea...'_ She reached up and gently touched his cheek. On the outside he was still smirking cockily, inside? He was freaking out. _'What the bloody hell is she doing?!' _He refused to flinch when her hand ran from his cheek, down the side of his neck and linger on his chest, her eyes following the trail of her hand. He shifted just slightly, hoping she hadn't noticed his predicament yet, but when she looked up at him again, Draco couldn't help himself.

Draco crashed his lips to Ginny's, kissing her hungrily. He thought he heard her giggle at first, but as he deepened the kiss, it turned into a moan. He ached to feel her skin against his own. Slowly he lowered his body on top of hers, holding himself up by his elbows while one hand entangled itself in her hair. The moment his bare chest and her bare stomach touched it felt electrifying. He felt her gasp at the contact, making him grip her hair tighter.

Then suddenly she froze. He sat up just enough to look her in the eyes, and he saw the panic openly there. He gave her a confused look, wondering why she had suddenly gotten scared. Then it occurred to him. His 'Predicament' was pushing against her lower abdomen. _'Shit...'_

Suddenly as if the panic was too much for her to handle, she pushed him off to the side, picked her wand up from the nightstand and transfigured her clothes into a school uniform. Grabbing her bag, she raced out of the room, the door slamming behind her. Draco winced as he heard it.

Quickly getting dressed he grabbed his bags and wand. He had to talk to her. Not because he was interested in her, but he had to clear up this obvious misunderstanding. Or, so he told himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so glad you all enjoyed that last chapter! Apparently, I've been on a writing streak, This chapter, can you believe it, is actually a little longer than the last! I almost didn't post it yet, thinking it was too short again, but I changed my mind. :) I really hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**You Can Run...**

"Weasley!" She hunched her shoulders and tried to slip away in the crowd.

"WEASLEY!" She closed her eyes and kept pushing forward. Then she felt his cool hand on her shoulder, gripping harder than necessary. The hand pulled on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She opened her eyes slowly, as if expecting to get yelled at.

"We need to talk." Draco looked down at her gently but glared at the students watching them. "But not here."

She jerked her arm away from his grip and glared up at him, ignoring the onlookers.

"There is nothing to talk about. Nothing happened." She started to turn but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"You and I both know better than that, but we can't discuss it here. We need to talk about this." He said it almost pleadingly while keeping a sneer on his face. For appearances she assumed. She glance at the crowd gathering looking for a way out, and then she saw it. She grinned mischievously at Draco, his eyes narrowed. She threw her hand up and began waving it around wildly.

"Brittany! Malfoy was just saying how he would love it if you two could talk!" His eyes widened in panic and he let go of her arm, trying to run. Unfortunately either Brittany just so happened to be standing very close to them, or she had just shoved her way through the crowd the instant she heard his name. The blonde wispy hair of the first year Gryffindor bounced as she latched onto his arm, grinning up at him. And with that, Ginny quickly ducked behind a couple passing students and stealthily wound her way out of the hallway towards her next class, Divination.

* * *

_'So this is Brittany... I knew who ever Ginny had called over couldn't be good, but the first year with the love potion? That was low.'_ He thought scowling at the floor.

"Oh Draco... I just knew you wanted to speak to me, did you want to tell me how much you love me? Or was it to ask me out on a date?! I bet it was both! You know, there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend! We could totally go together!" Draco shrugged out of her grip.

"Never in a million years Brittany." Instead of being discouraged she immediately wrapped her arms around his again and squeeled with delight.

"You said my name! It sounds so wonderful when you say it Draco!" His eyes widened and he tried desperately to separate her arms from his but it seemed as though she had his arm in a vice grip. Who knew a little first year could be so bloody strong? He looked for Ginny once more only to find she was no longer there. Growling in frustration, he yanked his arm away from Brittany again, this time she settled for just following him, occasionally reaching for his hand. He scanned the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of red hair. What he found instead was a death glare of one Pansy Parkinson. _'Why me?'_ He thought solemnly, rolling his eyes as she stomped over to him and Brittany.

"Is this the tramp you slept with last night?" She had her hands in fists at her side, giving Brittany a venomous look. Brittany seemed to stand taller and glare back at her.

"And what if he _was_ with me last night?" She replied bravely. Draco gave her a bewildered look. She had to be eleven or twelve years old! That goes beyond robbing the cradle. Looking back up at Pansy he saw her fuming. _'Is she really that dimwitted that she'd believe I would do something like that?!' _Before he realized what was happening, Pansy had pulled out her wand and was starting to cast a curse when Brittany had suddenly grabbed her by the hair and started pulling. Pansy lost her footing and fell to the ground, the first year snatched up her wand and had it aimed at Pansy's throat.

"Don't you ever come between our love you pig faced snob!" Pansy gasped at the remark while a crowd had gathered. Some people were snickering at the comment, nodding there heads. Some were shaking their heads at the two girls. Draco just watched amused and slightly disgusted with the scene. He felt proud to say that two girls were fighting over him, but disgusted by which two girls.

Pansy suddenly grabbed the little girls wrist and pulled her to the floor, only to climb on top of her and wrap her hands around the girls throat. Draco was a little worried, but Brittany drew back a fist and flung it forward, landing right on Pansy's nose. He saw blood pouring from her nose just before Professor McGonagall pushed past the crowd pulling the two apart.

"Fighting like muggles! Miss Parkinson, Miss Harris! Fifty points from Slytherin and fifty points from Gryffindor. Now detention for you both. Miss Parkinson, I will escort you to the hospital wing, I'm afraid that nose will need some mending." Both girls were glaring at each other and looked as if they were not yet done fighting. Keeping hold of their shoulders, Professor McGonagall steered them out of the corridor and towards the hospital wing.

Draco took this opportunity and quickly left towards the staircase. He wasn't sure what classes Ginny Weasley took, but he did know she was on the Quidditch Team. So running down the stairs to the great hall, he found a posting of who had reserved the Quidditch pitch that evening. He smirked when he saw it was double booked, Slytherin and Gryffindor. This would be perfect. Sauntering away, knowing now that he would have plenty time with her on the pitch this afternoon, he strolled towards his next class, History of Magic with Professor Binns. It would be an easy relaxing class, and he could plan his next move while Professor Binns would drone on about the Goblin Rebellion of 1612.

* * *

Ginny rushed through the door of Divination and was greeted by Professor Trelawney, her glasses making her eyes look wide like an owls.

"Ginerva Weasley! I foresaw your tardiness! But the truth behind such a matter is of a much more serious matter, so I have forgiven you in advance! Sit down dear girl, and pour yourself a cup of tea. Today we will be studying the art of tea leaves!" She threw her arms around the room and Ginny had to take a step back and to the side a couple of times to avoid getting hit.

"Thank you Professor..." She said while coughing from the abundance of smoke and some kind of perfume mugging up the air. She sat down next to Colin Creevey who was smiling at her gently. He had a mousey sort of face, but eyes wide and full of wonder. Ginny smiled at him politely and took her seat.

"What did I miss?" She said, leaning towards him so Professor Trelawney wouldn't hear.

"Not much really, she just keeps trying to predict Harry's death and an unfortunate accident, same stuff as last year." He said, trying not to laugh. Ginny smiled and sat back up when she came back over to them.

"Your tea dears, your tea! You need to drink it, drink up!" She waved her hands dangerously over their cups of tea causing them to pick them up so they wouldn't be spilled on their laps. Professor Trelawney wandered off to a couple of other students who had actually knocked over one of their tea cups and was now being told of their misfortune at having a falcon shaped in their tea leaves. According to Trelawney it meant they had a deadly enemy and that this was only the beginning of their downfall.

"Alright Gin, What do you see in my cup?" Ginny looked over at his outstretched hand holding his now empty tea cup. She quickly downed her cup and switched his with hers.

"Hmmm... it kind of looks like a... Acorn maybe? so... " She picked up her books and skimmed through the pages. After finding the symbol she smiled up at Colin. "Windfall, unexpected gold! Looks like you'll be coming into some galleons soon!" His face broke into a grin. They both didn't really believe in Divination, but it was entertaining and an easy grade. He looked down into her tea cup, his eyebrows knitted together looking concerned. Ginny was curious, what exactly did he see? She leaned over just a little to get a better look at her cup, but just as she saw the black grains from the tea leaves, he moved to look at his book, pulling it further away. She sat back in her seat with a huff, and waited impatiently for the answer.

"Well?" she said after watched him going back and forth between the book and her cup nervously for the last 5 minutes.

"Well..." He started off hesitantly. "It looks like... a sun..." She perked up.

"That means happiness right? Why do you look so upset by that?" She looked at him confused. He glanced at her nervously before checking the book and tea cup again.

"Well... There's something else as well... it kind of looks like... a skull? Which would mean danger in your path...Which isn't so good..." She started laughing. He gave her a confused look while setting down his book and the cup.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing... just... You know I don't believe in this, right Colin? I mean, I'm going to be happy about a danger in my path? What is that supposed to mean any way?" Colin smiled and started to laugh as well. They laughed together for a few minutes before realizing a few students were staring at them. After quieting down, they were both grinning.

"I guess your right, silly really." He shook his head smiling at himself. Ginny took her teacup back looking at the strange shapes in the cup and smiled. It was all rubbish, but entertaining.

The rest of the class went by uneventful, they discussed the tea leaves and properties, and in the end Professor Trelawney had seen the grim in a poor boy's tea cup.

"Good day students! I shall see you again soon, with your completed two foot essays on the art of tea leaves!" Professor Trelawney wailed from behind her desk, her flailing arms knocking over a pile of books.

After leaving the classroom, Colin and Ginny descended the stairs together, talking about the beautiful weather they had today.

"I can't wait for my free period today! I'm going take a walk around the lake. Maybe even nap for a bit." Colin was beaming and talking excitedly. He really enjoyed the sunshine it seemed. "Plus, I can take such amazing photo's with this kind of weather! Imagine, even the forbidden forest would look spectacular in this light!" Ginny looked toward the ground smiling, trying not to laugh. If she hadn't known that Colin had a major crush on someone, she would've sworn he could've been gay. But she happen to know would constantly photograph this beautiful hufflepuff with dark brown hair and gorgeous light green eyes who would always give him this sheepish smile. To be honest, she thought they were already dating, just not public about it.

"That sounds wonderful Colin, unfortunately for me though, I have classes all day." Frowning to herself,_ 'And then I have to go back to the room of requirement to avoid harry but wait long enough to avoid Draco... When did my life get so bloody complicated?'_ she thought sourly.

"But you have Quidditch practice afterword! You'll still get to enjoy plenty of that wonderful weather before the day is through! And you'll get to do it flying!" Ginny's head snapped up to face Colin, stopping dead in her tracks. A few students complained that were stuck behind her, but shoved past Colin after realizing she wasn't moving.

"What do you mean? I don't have practice tonight!" Colin gave her a concerned look.

"Yes you do... it was posted on the bulletin board in the common room, like always. And they also posted it outside the great hall. It's tonight at four o'clock... Although it is a shame it was double booked with Slytherin, but I'm sure you'll just show them how much better you are at quidditch than they are! ...are you alright Gin?" Ginny's eyes had widened and she grabbed the railing to stop herself from falling over._ 'I have to go to quidditch practice with Harry... and Malfoy!?'_ Suddenly she remembered her last class and the tea leaves. Glaring up at the door to the class room she silently cursed her horrible misfortune.

"Uh... Gin?" Colin touched her shoulder gently. Her head snapped back down to face him and she forced a smile on her face, which only seemed to make Colin more concerned.

"I-I'm fine. Everything is fine... I've got to go to class now..." And with that, she hurried down the stairs faster than she could ever remember going, almost as if she were flying down them. The last she saw of Colin was an outstretched hand, as if asking her to wait.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in a very joyous mood. He strutted throughout the hallways to each class. He ignored the odd looks people gave him, and when someone dared speak to him he'd scowl and they would apologize and walk away. Currently he was heading towards the Quidditch pitch. He was in full spirits. He could finally confront her, explain that it was all just a misunderstanding. That his... uh... 'Predicament' had nothing to do with her at all. In fact, she was simply over reacting to a simple game of 'Chicken'. He scrunched his nose in thought for a moment. _'That is what the muggles call it right? a game of chicken?'_ Shaking his head slightly he put the thought aside. It doesn't really matter, the point was, it was a misunderstanding, and if they were going to have to share his room, _'I found it first, so obviously it is my room.'_ they would have to learn to get along and keep their boundaries. Their game just got a little out of hand this time. _'But in all honesty, she started it.'_

"What are you nodding about Draco?" The pristine and calm voice over rode the thoughts in his head and Draco nearly tripped over his own feet from being startled. Turning to glare at his intruder he instantly stood straighter.

"What's it to you Zabini?" Blaise Zabini smiled curtly and continued to keep pace with Draco.

"When did we start calling me by my surname, _Malfoy_..." Blaise smirked. His smirk wasn't playful like Malfoys or occasionally Ginny's were, It seemed more condescending somehow, as if that simple movement showed how much better than you he was. Granted, his family and past weren't exactly all that clear to anyone, even Draco. For all they knew he descended from royalty. _'No one if better than the Malfoy's!' _With his jaw tight he looked forward and ground out,

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really... just wondering how long you plan on avoiding me." Blaise spoke as if they were speaking of the weather, his voice steady and calm. He actually sounded a little bored even.

"I don't know what your talking about, I haven't been avoiding anyone. I've been very busy lately. As you can see, I'm on my way to quidditch pitch for practice right now." Draco said with a flourish, gesturing to the castle doors as he finished. _'Just please don't ask me about Weasley..._'

"I see... So you aren't avoiding my questions about Ginny Weasley then?" Draco cringed inside.

"Of course not. Why would I waste my time on a weasel?" Draco turned to glare at Blaise, but was instead greeted by his charming smile.

"Then answer them. What are you up to with the Weasley girl?" He stopped and continued to smile at him. Draco stopped to face him, forcing an appalled look onto his features.

"Nothing! I was merely amusing myself since she so brazenly sat down at my table." Blaise seemed to let Draco's words roll right past him, seeming to ignore his answer.

"You know, I checked with some of my resources, they say she hasn't been sleeping in the Gryffindor house the last couple nights. Come to think of it... neither have you. How very coincidental." Blaise smirked, this time mischievously, then turned to continue his walk to the Quidditch pitch. Draco glared at his back.

"I don't know what sick perverted thoughts you got going on in that head of yours Zabini, but don't you get any idea's!" Draco clenched his jaw tighter as Blaise simply waved over his shoulder.

"See you on the pitch Draco." Grumbling Draco walked faster to the quidditch pitch to change into his gear. _'Wonderful, now blaise is going to be watching me the whole bloody time... And here I thought he was my best friend... prat.' _Getting to the locker rooms he quickly dressed in his quidditch seeker gear and grabbed his broom. He sulkily headed onto the field, glancing up at the stands to see Blaise give a curt wave, the same mischievous smirk on his face. Growling he turned toward the field.

* * *

Ginny was a nervous wreck. Her world was crashing on her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Potter- _Harry,_ she corrected herself, would be high in the air, same with Malfoy, so with her luck, she could avoid them both. Plus, she was a chaser, she'd be so busy with the plays that hopefully she could forget the whole situation.

Unfortunately, she still had to avoid them both until they got onto the pitch. She hid in the showers until everyone left to avoid Harry, then quickly changed and grabbed her broom. Apparently Harry's love for quidditch seemed to over power his current love potion situation because he hadn't seemed to notice Ginny was missing yet. Although the other chasers, Katie Bell and Demelza Robins, had asked where she was and seemed quite concerned. They weren't friends with her by any means, but they were teammates and that had it's own certain bond. Also if Ginny missed the first day of practice, they wouldn't be able to practice properly, which she was sure they would murder her for. She silently thanked Colin for mentioning it earlier.

Before leaving the locker room, she could hear the fights already starting. This happened every time Slytherin and Gryffindor double booked their practices. It usually ended with more than a few players going to the hospital wing from each team. The worst of the two were Harry and Draco-_Malfoy_. Glaring at ceiling she listened to hear Harry telling off Urquhart about stealing another teams practice times.

Due to the fact that both Slytherin and Gryffindor had an uncanny knack for double booking their practice times together, both Professors McGonagall and Snape had eventually given up. They were now required to share the pitch if such an occurrence was to happen again. Seeing as both captains refused to speak to one another, it happened quite frequently. The punishment for not working together or causing trouble was that one of the teams or both would receive severe amounts of detention. This seemed to keep most of the players at bay with just a few broken bones here and there. Although, the shouting and fights have never seemed to stop, except for when they were actually in the air practicing.

Sneaking silently onto the pitch, she made sure to avoid Harry's peripheral vision. However she noticed Malfoy glaring at her. _'Wait... not me...'_ She turned, realizing his gaze was just above her head. She nearly choked on her breath when she saw Blaise Zabini, with a light smirk on his face. She watched as he gave a short curt wave then seeming to notice he was being watched, he smiled gently at her._ 'Oh my... He looks so good just sitting there... Did he just wink at me?!'_ Blushing profusely, she quickly turned around, feeling her cheeks burning. She felt the overwhelming feeling to giggle like a mad woman, but the look on Malfoys face immediately froze her.

He was now glaring at her in disgust. _'What's his problem?'_ She stuck her tongue out at him and turned tail back to her teammates. Katie and Demelza were glaring at her.

"Where exactly have you been? Seriously, five more minutes and you would have been late Weasley." Demelza said irritably. Flipping her hair over her shoulder Ginny couldn't help but think she not only sounded, but acted like some sort of diva.

"Sorry, I had a few complications come up today, but I'm here alright?" Ginny said leaning on her broom lightly.

"It's ok Gin, but Harry's been a bit distracted this year, so I really need you to be focused, if he can't perform his job well enough, we need to make sure that we are at our best." Katie said with a glance over at Harry, still arguing with the Slytherin Captain. "I've made up a few plays over the summer, so lets go over them. I think you'll like this one Gin, It's got a few barrel rolls and a wronski feint for you." She handed Ginny a book that had moving black X's and red O's.

"What is this?" Ginny asked while curiously flipping through the pages of moving letters and arrows.

"Oh! This is my play book, I've spelled it to play out the written plays, that's why they move. See, the X's are us, and the O's are the opposing team. Also, if you want to write a new one," She said this while flipping the book to a new blank page. "All you have to do is write out your side of the play, like this... and then the spell on the page will give you a likely scenario of the opposing team's reaction to your play." Ginny watched in amazement as the opposing O's worked a play around the X's. It was a really neat idea!

"That's really amazing Katie!" Katie blushed.

"Thanks, it's nothing really, but it works for what I need." She said smiling. Demelza huffed from behind them.

"Well? Are we going to practice or stare at your play book all day?" She said haughtily. Ginny stifled a giggle as she watched her mount her broom and irritably tossing her hair over her shoulder, even as the wind blew it around her face. She honestly was an amazing quidditch chaser, but you would never know it if you hadn't seen her play before.

"We're right behind you Demelza!" Katie waved as Demelza took off into the air. With that Ginny and Katie mounted their brooms, Katie picking up a quaffle as she did so.

Katie looked like a professional athlete when mounting hers and took to the air just as she swung her leg over the broom. Ginny personally enjoyed playing around a little with mounting her broom. So she haphazardly wrapped one leg around it and leaned into her broom, taking off like a bullet. When she reached them, Katie was smiling and Demelza rolled her eyes.

"Show off."

"That was impressive Gin! See that's exactly why I think this play would be perfect for you!" Katie said excitedly, pulling out her playbook from underneath her quidditch robes. How she tucked it in there, Ginny wasn't quite sure. "See, your so agile and quick, you could definitely pull off these moves!" Demelza got closer to see what moves Katie was talking about. She frowned.

"Katie, some of those are pretty dangerous, she might break something and then we'll be out a player." Katie waved her hand at Demelza dismissively while Ginny took the play book from her, memorizing the play.

"She'll be fine! Besides, I've seen her do much worse on a broom." Ginny looked at her with furrowed brows.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh really? You don't remember that incident with Dean Thomas?" Ginny instantly felt embarrassed, blushed bright red as the memories came flooding back. Katie had officially called the Wronski Feint Kiss. They had been dating for a couple months and were just out flying for a mid-day date. It was all fine and dandy, until Ginny had the genius idea of trying to do a barrel roll each on their own broom while kissing._ 'It would be exciting!'_ she had said, even as he had protested her. But seeing as he was a little head over heels for her, he complied. The disastrous kiss had ended them both in the hospital wing with broken arms, bruised faces and a couple broken ribs. Not seeing where they were going while conducting the barrel roll, they had slammed head first into one of the stands. She had told Madam Pomfrey they were practicing the Wronski Feint to avoid worse embarrassment than necessary. Not long after, Dean and Ginny had broken up due to having too many differences.

Still blushing profusely she protested.

"Hey, we were perfectly fine and I even got my kiss... and it was exciting, just painful too." She blushed worse as Katie burst out laughing, leaning back on her broom while Demelza seemed very annoyed and confused about their seemingly private inside joke.

"Whatever Weasley, if you think you can pull these stunts off then have at it. But I swear, if you get injured and cost me this upcoming match, I will make you wish you had never joined this team." With a scowl and flip of her hair, she flew higher in the air, getting into position.

Katie seemed to gain control over her giggle fit and flew to her position, lower than Demelza and off to the side both facing the goal posts on their side of the pitch. Ginny directed her broom to the opposite side of Demelza and watched as Katie held the quaffle with one arm. She leaned forward on her broomstick and practice began.

* * *

Draco sat high in the air, supposedly scanning the sky for the golden snitch. He'd occasionally swoop and dive, and just to irritate Potter he'd bolt off as if he saw the snitch. But currently, he was watching the three Gryffindor chasers. Their hair was all pulled back into pony tails, but there was no mistaking that vibrant bright red hair of one Ginerva Weasley. They seemed to be going over some sort of playbook, Weasley seemed pretty interested in it until one of the other girls said something that caused her face to go as red as her hair. The blonde was falling back on her broom booming with laughter while a light brunette scowled at them. After a few moments, one by one they got into position to practice. He leaned forward on his broom and watched, lazily floating in the air. He watched as the three rushed forward, diving past invisible offense, Bell threw the quaffle into the air without looking, only to have Robins snag it out of the air, coming from seemingly no where. They dipped and dodged around their side of the pitch, there was one instance where Robins seemed to have dropped to quaffle, only to have a flash of red hair snatch it out of the air just in time. She seemed to have barrel rolled underneath her and made a sharp turn towards the goal posts. Robins and Bell were very coordinated with each other and kept the quaffle moving forward. However, most of their moves seemed a little predictable, and just when you would think another player could snatch the quaffle from them, Weasley would come in at break neck speeds with some amazing agility as she twisted and turned, dived and sped upwards, making the goal each time. She was obviously they're start chaser, and she was very good.

He laid nearly flat against his broomstick as he watched her do a wronski feint while spinning, just as she turned up, she tossed the quaffle through the center goal post. _'No wonder she's so fit...''_

"Are you spying on my plays Malfoy?" Averting his eyes from Ginny, he instead looked out towards the lake.

"Potter, your plays are pathetic, there would be no need to spy seeing as our team is a hundred times better." Hearing him getting miffed, Draco smirked in satisfaction.

"If you knew anything about a good play Malfoy, you'd be watching my chasers right now! Your team hasn't won a single match against us in years, you'd think you would want to learn something." Still smirking, he sat up on his broomstick to look Potter in the face. True to what he was hearing, Harry Potter was sitting up right on his broom, glaring daggers at him, arms crossed. His hair was messy and made worse by the wind, his glasses sat haphazardly on his nose, looking as though they might fall off at any moment.

"So, are you giving me permission to spy then Potter? I thought you just insinuated that I wasn't supposed to be watching them." Potter frowned.

"Keep to your side of the pitch Malfoy." And with that he started to fly away.

"And what if I wanted to get a closer look at Weasley?" This stopped him right in his tracks. Draco felt a mixed moment of panic and disgust. _'Why did I just say that?!' _Potter spun his broom around so quickly Draco barely even saw the movement until he was nose to nose with him.

"What did you say?" Potters voice was dangerously low and sounded much more like a growl. Draco had to stop himself from gulping. So he sneered at him instead.

"What if I wanted to get a closer look at Ginny?" _'Did I just say her name?! What is wrong with me? Wait... I'm just trying to get a rise out of Potter, that's all. It makes sense... love potion and all, it would be his weakest point.'_ mentally nodded at himself he smirked. "Just look at how she move's Potter... I bet every man in on this Pitch right now is thinking of all the ways she could use those moves on them." He didn't see it coming. He should have, but he didn't.

Harry Potter's fist collided with Draco's nose, which immediately started bleeding.

"Don't you ever speak about Ginny that way again you slimy git!" Potter was too busy yelling at him to notice Draco flip his broom around, smacking Harry and nearly knocking him off his broomstick.

And there, the fight ensued.

* * *

From below Ginny got the quaffle threw the lower goal post. but when she turned around to discuss it with her fellow chasers, the were facing away from her staring into the sky. Confused, she looked up to see a flurry of red and green robes high in the air. She flew over to Katie and Demelza keeping her eyes on the two players in the air.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously.

"Fight." Demelza supplied simply. Giving her a quick glare she then returned her gaze upwards.

"I figured that, but who?"

"Harry and Malfoy... Nobody knows what happened, we just saw them up there, one of them is obviously bleeding though." Katie pointed out the red stains amongst the robes. Ginny suddenly felt sick.

"Isn't anyone going to stop them?" She asked.

"Get between those two? Hell no." Demelza said, still staring up at them. Ginny frowned.

"Some one has to stop them before a Professor is called out here or both teams are going to get detentions for the rest of the year." Demelza snorted.

"Like I care about Detention, I never go anyway. I've got five Galleons on Malfoy, what about you?"

"I'm not betting on them!" Ginny turned to glare at her.

"Your loss, Katie?" Ginny looked over at Katie who looked away from the fighting seekers, only to smile nervously at Ginny.

"Not you too Katie!"

"Five on Harry... It's not a big deal Gin, just a small bet! And come on, you can't tell me you haven't wanted to see something like this since your first year!" Katie tried to reason with her. Ginny just shook her head in disgust.

"If you don't like it so much, then you go separate them." Demelza said, looking Ginny dead on. She gulped. She couldn't really tell them about the love chocolates, or about the incident this morning... but there was no way she was going to get between the two.

"I... I can't." She said looking at her hands on her broomstick. She tried to memorize the carving of Nimbus 2001. She had saved for a long time and finally got one of her own. She wanted the speed and agility that would match her own. She had wandered through the store touching each broom handle until she found the right one. When she grazed the handle of a particular broom, she felt electricity flow through her. It was as if the broom itself had the same excitement as she did for not only flying, but for the game. She had bought it on the spot. It had a slight scratch on the side of the handle, a kid had apparently nicked it at some point, so she had gotten it a little cheaper than normal.

"That's what I thought." Demelza said smugly. Ginny ran her hand along the side of the scratch and took a deep breath. Ignoring the screams of her teammates, she bolted into the sky.


End file.
